Samurai Princess
by Nighttime Wish
Summary: The retelling of the classic story The Swan Princess with a SDK twist.
1. Prologue

**Swan Princess SDK Style**

Summary: What happens if you substituted all the SDK characters with the ones from The Swan Princess and added a little seasoning? An obedient princess, a coarse prince, a bloodthirsty villain, two of the most charming friends in the world and all the restrictions of society that I place upon the characters! (KxYu, BxM, KsxS)

BTW: I don't own The Swan Princess or SDK. All I own is the story plot that i have modified from The Swan Princess

**Prologue **

_Once upon a time, there was a king named Migeira, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad, for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then happily, a daughter was born; a princess, and she was given the name Yuya._

_Kings and queens came from all over to offer their gifts to the child. Amongst them, was the widow Okuni and her young son, Prince Kyo. It was then that Migeira and Okuni happened upon the same idea. Kyo and Yuya would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever._

_But unknown to all, was another plan. That of the evil enchanter, Nobunaga. Yuya's birth was of little concern to him. He was preparing to take Migeira's kingdom by means of the forbidden arts. On the eve of his assault, Migeira attacked, and Nobunaga's powers were plunged into darkness._

_Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished. He swore that Migeira would pay for banishing him, that someday all Migeira's possessions would belong to him. Many feared King Migeira too kind. But in time, the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not too distant summer, when Kyo and Yuya would meet._


	2. Chapter 1

**Samurai Princess**

_Disclaimer: I dunno whether the disclaimer in my last chapter was alright, but I'm gonna repeat it here. I__** DON'T**__ own The Swan Princess or Samurai Deeper Kyo. Though I wish I did. Sigh. I only own the plot of this story, which happens to have been inspired by The Swan Princess._

**Chapter 1: First Meetings**

The hooves of the horses could be heard against the path as they signaled the arrival of King Migeira. A red eyed boy stood beside his mother fidgeting in the formal clothes. Then the king's party came into view. "Ah, Okuni! Hw wonderful to see you again!" Dismounting, the king lifted a small body from the front of his saddle and placed the little girl on the ground. "Well met young prince!" King Migeira heartily continued. Queen Okuni curtseyed, "Welcome to our fair kingdom dear Migeira, and to you, young princess."

Not very discreetly, Migeira nudged his daughter forward to the space that divided the two parties. Looking back at her father with slight hesitation, the princess walked to the center and stood there patiently. The prince, though had to go through some cajoling, "Kyo dear, hehe, go on!" "Mother!" protested Prince Kyo. "Tsk! Kyo!" came the sharp reply. Kyo stepped forward to conclude the pleasantries.

While scowling to a side, refusing to look at the girl before him Kyo mumbled, "Hello Princess Yuya. I'm _very_ pleased to meet you." Pricess Yuya, who had a little more politeness coursing through her blood, curtseyed low, "Pleased to meet you, Prince Kyo." Even before she finished her sentence, Yuya knew that the prince had run off. The queen made light tutting noises about a sword an Kyo dragged his feet back.

He took the girl's hand from her side and looked at it with a disgusted expression. The princess who had seemed like the perfect little lady before this, sported a similar expression. Puckering his lips, Kyo raised the princess's hand to his mouth. Smacking a kiss on, he dropped her hand barely a second later as though it was the plague, wiping his mouth furiously on his sleeve. The princess was administering the same cleaning by wiping the top of her hand on the skirts of her dress.

The two grown-ups, satisfied with the children's introduction, had already began to walk towards the castle. Kyo glowered at Yuya, "You're gonna regret you ever came here little girl." Yuya sniffed in disdain, "Little girl! Have you looked in a mirror?" Then there was giggling from behind the party. Yuya immediately spun around and motioned to someone. Kyo didn't have to wait long as a girl with almost pitch black hair ran up to the princess. Pulling on the princess's hand the newcomer said, "Come on Yuya! Let's go see the inside!" Giggling, both girls ran off. Kyo sighed, this was going to be a _loooong_ summer.

The day had not been good to Yuya! First, she had had to introduce herself to that snob, then she had gone inside. Granted the castle was magnificent, even larger than the one she and her father lived in, but that didn't excuse the toad tat ad somehow appeared in her closet! Then, someone had exchanged her goblet of water for vinegar and accidentally doused her meal in salt. She was also willing to bet quite a sweet sum of money that the person was none other than the prince.

Being the lady she was, she couldn't complain. But boy could she get back. Now she was complaining to her only friend. "Mahiro, didn't you see what he did! How can you be laughing?" Mahiro continued sniggering but quieted down. "I'll show him Mahiro! I may not be able to complain, but I can sure turn the tables on him!" "I don't know," said Mahiro finally speaking up, "He was kinda cute." Yuya gawped in horror, "_CUTE_! Mahiro he's a menace!" And her plotting lasted quite late into the night.

The next morning, from her room, Yuya was awakened by a loud shout and an even louder clanging. Smiling, she woke Mahiro up and they started their day. First, Yuya had to sit through breakfast. Then the two young royals took their lessons together. After that, they both pretty much were forced to spend time together under the watchful eyes of their parents. Each day went by pretty much the same way. That was until the young princess had to leave.

Kyo was whooping in delight as he received the news. Finally that hellish woman would leave him in peace. He had had no peace or quiet since she had arrived. Everywhere he turned, she was there, constantly trying to befriend him. But he definitely showed her, everyday at least one prank was reserved for her little Rohal Highness. However, every time she disappointed him. Instead of crying to her father, she had merely smiled back and done nothing.

"Kyo!" Queen Okuni shouted banging on his door. "Young man I know you're in there! Get dressed, we're going to see our guests off at the castle gate!" Kyo flung open the door in horror, "WHAT?!" But his mother was there no longer. Instead of ignoring, Kyo raced down the stairs into the courtyard as fast as his short legs could carry him. "Your Highness?" said a small voice that had Kyo spring backwards. Yuya walked into the cobbled ground, "Goodbye prince. I enjoyed my visit here. I guess I'll see you some time." She seemed to be waiting for an answer, "Don't count on it ugly!" hissed Kyo.

She looked crestfallen for a moment and Kyo enjoyed a moment of triumph. Then that irritating smile was back up and she was curtsying goodbye. When the foreign royals left, the local prince was nowhere to be found. The princess departed with a smile on her face wishing pleasant goodbyes to everyone present to see her and her father off. The prince sat in his room in a foul mood as he knew that the next summer was _only_ 9 months away, as his mother delighted to remind him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Samurai Princess**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Swan Princess or SDK. That's all._

**Chapter 2:**

"Yuya! Get down! We can't keep them waiting!" shouted King Migeira to an open window. An orange-headed girl stuck her head out, "But father! I haven't packed! My hair needs washing too!" Migeira scowled disapprovingly. As a last attempt, his daughter pleaded, "You know I get seasick! Couldn't we travel by road?" When her father still made no move to answer her she knew that she had lost. Even when you were you're father's darling child, you never got away with everything.

Grabbing her satchel, Yuya straightened her tunic and pantaloons before heading out. This was going to be her sixth summer spent in the confines of the castle of her sworn enemy. No doubt, Mahiro was still going to be there, but nothing was like you're original home. With a familiarity any _real_ princess wouldn't have, Yuya swung herself into the saddle of the palomino given to her by her father for her tenth birthday, two years ago. Migeira and his daughter rode to the harbour flanked by their Royal Guard.

"Yuya!" squealed a voice. The twelve-year old princess's mood soared. _It was Mahiro_! Dismounting quickly, Yuya didn't waste any time engulfing her faithful friend with a smothering hug. The two girls had failed to see each other for the past year as Mahiro's grandmother had been taken ill. As their family was small, Mahiro and her family had to retreat to that country where her grandmother lived. The old woman was affectionately known as Gigi (pronounced ji-ji) to both young ladies.

Migeira looked at the two friends. Over the past year, both girls had changed a lot. Mahiro had been a quiet, withdrawn, plain girl before this. Now though, she radiated an inner confidence and loyalty to her princess and best friend. Yuya on the other hand, Migeira had absolutely no idea what to make of. As a young girl, his daughter had been charming and quite sweet, therefore when those freckles had started popping up on her face was a mystery. Her wheat hair had turned a carrot orange and her mannerisms did not help anything, running around in boys' clothes and a plain disregard for etiquette. He was becoming tired of it.

The sea voyage lasted about two days. And lo and behold, Yuya didn't even turn green. Arriving at the harbor, Both King Migeira and Mahiro disembarked to pay their respects to the two sovereigns. Yuya stayed by the gangplank but on the boat. When she finally did turn to look at the happenings below her, a tomato hit her. Though it had actually hit the wood of the boat, but most of the juices and flesh had reached her face. She grimaced. The king and queen were laughing as though this was some joke that most best friends played. Yuya disembarked slowly. "Well hello Princess Yuya! My how you've grown!" exclaimed Queen Okuni. Behind her stood two boys. The jet haired one said, "Yeah, more ugly." Then the two boys snickered. The one who had just spoken was Prince Kyo and the other was his best friend, the son of a lord who had passed away a few years ago, Benitora.

Queen Okuni whacked both boys' heads. It was becoming hard for her though as Kyo was growing even taller by the day. Yuya smiled slightly, stepping forwards she bowed to her betrothed, "It is good to see you again prince." When she straightened, regardless of how much it was, Kyo still had to look up to face her. He was_ not _happy. Yuya meanwhile was smirking with joy. Queen Okuni demanded that the two girls ride alongside her in her curicle while the men could ride the horses. Gladly, Yuya alighted the pony driven wagon. Opposite her and Okuin sat the queen. The three of them talked a mile a minute. To Yuya who had never known her mother, knew Queen Okuni to be as close to one as she could get.

"So Yuya, have you started your cycles? Yuya? Yuya!" That snapped the young princess out of her reverie, "Oh! Sorry, what was the question?" Queen Okuni smiled knowingly, "He is quite handsome is he not?" Yuya blushed at the fact that the queen had caught her staring, "He may be, but he's shorter that I. And his attitude is horrid!" Okuni's face and voice held a note of concern, "Give the height two years, as for the attitude, please don't give up just yet." Yuya knew what that meant, 'I still want my boy to marry you." But what was she to say if she completely hated the boy? "I haven't given up yet Queen Okuni." Meanwhile thinking, _'OH God what a fake!"_

Kyo meanwhile was snickering with Benitora. "Good God! Did you see her hair! It was worse than last year!" Kyo responded, "Yeah, I think that the tomato was too bland, maybe a plum would show better?" Benitora's eyes were glued on another girl. Kyo grinned evilly, "Got a crush on a hand-maiden now. Let's see last month it was the tailor's daughter, and then it was that beautiful lady that came to ask my mother for marriage to _me_ and just yesterday if I'm not mistaken it was the milkmaid." Benitora shoved his friend, blushing just like the tomato that had been shot at the princess.

King Migeira watched them. The prince had not grown much, but that was to be expected as he had not come to the growing age yet. Being just about fifteen, he was just starting to shoot up, he had grown his hair long and wore it loose. The shirt and pants that he wore were blue and black respectively. The prince had certainly grown up handsome. His friend who was around the same age was a charming fellow when he wanted to be. His short black hair was always messy and he wore his favourite colours of a red and white shirt with brown leather pants.

By now they had reached the castle and the women had retreated inside for a well earned hour of gossip. Sitting in the parlor, the were well supplied with tea as they began to talk. "So Yuya, you didn't answer my question. Have you started your cycles?" The young princess didn't seem shy as she nodded. Queen Okuni sighed, "That's good then." Yuya knew why she had asked. If she had not started yet, Okuni would have started to think of withdrawing the marriage proposal. Sadly, Yuya had been brought up not to lie, and therefore she wished to live up to her father's expectations.

The horses finally reached the castle and the three ladies dismounted. Instead of proceeding to the castle where she would freshen up, Yuya went straight to the stables. "Yuki! Have they treated you well? How was the voyage girl?" cooed the princess to her mare. Sadly she wasn't alone, "Well, well! Looks like you've finally lost it." She spun around, "Your Highness." Kyo sauntered forth, "Well dog face, looks like it's gonna be a long summer. Stay out of my way." Yuya tired of a one sided conversation said with wry humor, "And you prince, better keep out from underfoot." Kyo stalked closer to her, but Yuya still was taller than he, "Get this straight ugly. This is my kingdom and what I say goes!" Yuya replied, "Not according to your mother it's not. The rules clearly require you to be of marrying age before you can assume complete monarchy." "I got news for you girly. The rules don't apply here," then to top the cake, Kyo shoved her into the water trough behind her.

For a few days Yuya didn't see the young prince, but her reprieve didn't last long. "Yuya, why don't you and the prince take a turn in town? It will be a good change of scenery," suggested Queen Okuni. "Yes darling! Why don't you? You can become acquainted with the people better. I'm sure the prince is also dying to spend time with you after you've been absent for so long." All of them were seated in the palace drawing room and Yuya came close to balking at the idea of spending time in Kyo's presence. Kyo on the other hand seemed ecstatic. "Sure mother." Turning his dancing red eyes onto Yuya he asked in a mocking tone only audible to her, "Well princess, whenever you're ready." Yuya refused to back down from a challenge, but backing out seemed to be a good idea right about now. However Yuya who was used to being outspoken said the first thing that popped into her head. "Lead the way, Your Highness."

"Mahiro! How can you do this to me?" cried Yuya as she watched her handmaiden retreat back into the castle. Still in a tunic and breeches Yuya pouted while Kyo laughed at her expression. "Well then m'lady should we be going?" the signature malice seeped back into his voice. Yuya rationalized that it wasn't so bad and could have been worse so she spurred Yuki on. Even though Yuki was a fast steed, the mare had trouble keeping up with Kyo's midnight stallion; Arashi. Finally reaching the village, Yuya dismounted, grateful at the relief she felt and cursing as she thought of the bruise that was forming.

Moments into their little trip and Yuya knew that Kyo had absolutely no intention of showing her anything. He had promptly vanished and she was left wandering the streets. It seemed that everyone recognized her, A few people had shouted out greetings and a few young men had winked cheekily at her earning a blush from the maiden. Perhaph ridding herself of the ever-irritating prince had just done her a lot more good than bad. She walked along the roads eating a peach. Soon she had left the cobbled roads and was instead treading the dirt roads leading out of the village. Something seemed to beckon her in the direction her feet were dragging her. Their destination seemed to be the tree line.

The forest seemed dark and disconcerting but Yuya was pulled by it. Wandering steadily closer she was aware of a strange lilting melody that seemed to issue from the earth itself. The voiceless song urged her memory to forget it's life's story and follow the song. The tune was hypnotic and had the young princess in a trance effortlessly. A familiar nagging voice seemed to call out to her but in her state of induced bliss, the cries fell on deaf ears. For once couldn't they let her do what she wanted? A small walk in the woods wasn't too much to ask. Then a figure materialized between the trees. It was a man with white hair and dark eyes. He wore robes of rich purple and was smiling at her. The smile was endearing but chilly at the same time. Just as she was about to take a step into the shadows of the trees, something barreled into her. With the wind knocked out of her Yuya fell onto the grass; far from the shadows.

Kyo vanished making sure the girl knew not of where he was heading. "Lord Kyo!" squealed a voice. The next thing he knew was a mouth hastily fastened over his. He smirked into the kiss and deepened it, '_What the heck! I have the looks so flaunt it._' Kyo's latest fling was a girl named Alicia. All his flings were dark haired and dark eyed, he made sure that none of his interests went close to the fair-headed or emerald eyed. It reminded him too much of _her_. He wandered around the village with his hand on the hilt of his sword as the simpering fool trailed him. A king in all aspects or so he was to be, he walked around making sure everything was as it should be. The subjects all cared for their future king, though sometimes it was that well engrained fear that saved them from his unmerciful wrath sometimes. '_The fruit vendor seems in high spirits today,_' he observed.

Speak of the devil, "Your Majesty! Good morning!" cried the middle-aged man. Kyo nodded his head in acknowledgement and the man continued even though not invited, "If you're looking for the Lady Yuya, you just missed the lady I'm afraid." Kyo's eyes sharpened, what was that girl up to? "Kyo-sama… Aren't you going to buy a peach for me?" the girl behind him asked. It was a well known fact that Kyo was partial towards peaches, and it seemed the only thing he liked definitely; therefore to be given a peach by the prince meant that he favored you…_a lot_. "Tsou," he said addressing the fruit seller, "Which way did the princess go?" The man seemed to think a little before snapping his fingers, "Ah that's right! If I'm not mistaken she went that way," he said pointing Eastwardly. "WHAT?" bellowed Kyo before he was off on someone's horse that he randomly found tied by the cart. The animal was not as fast as Arashi, but would have to do in his stead. On the way, Kyo whistled shrilly hoping that his steed would catch the sound.

As he cleared the village border he came upon fields of wheat, barley and oats. He scoured the land for some sign of Yuya but couldn't find her. Cursing fluently, Kyo decided to turn to his instincts that had never failed him…_yet._ On the ground were several trails of footprints, however looking more closely he could see lighter footprints upon the deep, old ones. _Yuya!_ His conscience was yelling and he took the bait. Her father would see to it that he was quartered should anything happen to his precious daughter while under Kyo's care. _There!_ Now he saw her, walking towards the East Forest. He shouted her name a few times and she must have heard him, but as he drew near, he could see her eyes were trancelike. '_Shit! Not good!_' his mind screamed.

He jumped off the bag of bones he was riding before it even slowed down skinning his elbow and hands in the process. Regardless to the sing of the dirt, he rushed to the girl just feet away from him at the edge of the shadows. Dread welled up as she rose a foot to place it in the land of darkness. If she put it down, he would lose any hold over her that he had. His voice though he knew was not exactly a balm on her ears, kept her here. Giving a wild shout, Kyo hit her in the gut with his shoulder effectively throwing both of them far from the trees. As though she didn't notice who he was, she writhed under him screaming. When he finally managed to pin her arms and grate out, "Snap out of it Carrot-Head!" she gave a gasp of genuine surprise. Just before she dissolved back into tears she said, "It's gone…the music is gone…"

King Migeira and Queen Okuni were crossing the courtyard to the Queen's private offices so they were witness to the spectacle that the prince brought back with him. Arashi stormed the courtyard, two riders on his back. As he reared at the sudden halt, the matriarch and patriarch managed to see the two figures. The sidesaddle rider – obviously unconscious was Princess Yuya while the rider holding her and controlling the stallion was Kyo. Jumping off the beast, Kyo had the princess in his arms refusing to relinquish her to the servants who bustled to take her from him. His mother rushed forth, "What happened?" It was the first time Kyo was unable to answer a question as his mother exasperated placed a hand on the forehead of the girl in his arms. "Prince Kyo," said King Migeira, barely controlled anger in his voice causing the princeling to wince, "What has happened to my daughter?" Okuni intervened, "Oh Migeira, she's just tired! Nothing's wrong, she should be up soon and we can ask her the details of her little fainting spell." Now she turned to Kyo, "Kyo, take her to her rooms." "Yes mother." "You know, this would be quite sweet were she sleeping and not just fainted." Kyo glared at his mother who couldn't stop grinning.

While waiting for the princess to awaken, Migeira and Okuni pulled Kyo's version of the story from him. He on the other hand seemed to be wrapped up in his own world. He told them everything, even the part where she had broken down. After some time a page was sent to collect the waiting royals As soon as they heard the princess was up, all three barreled out the door. The two adults were no match for the more agile teen in their midst who easily reached Yuya's private chambers before them. "Was wondering who would reach first. But I was betting on one of our parents…certainly not you," said a bedridden Yuya. She felt like an invalid and that's what Kyo told her to the face in less polite terms. She wrinkled her nose, "Well! All anyone needs to do when they wake up is listen to you and their day is guaranteed to never get worse." Kyo smirked, "I thank you for your compliment. Now about - " But he was cut off because Migeira and Okuni decided to appear at that moment.

After the ritual fawning and Yuya remarking more than once, "Really father! I'm fine, I'm not five!" Spying Kyo standing by the doorway she said, "My thanks Your Highness." "You said something," he said, "You said you couldn't hear the music." Realization dawned and Yuya hung her head, "I-I don't think I can explain it in words. It was so nice, like sleeping on a featherbed or floating on water. It was so relaxing…but then it was gone. It was like I had something I didn't want but once it went away… I wanted it again!" Yuya made an exasperated noise. Kyo took control of the situation, "King Migeira, I do think you and your daughter had better return home until we can sort this out. It would be for the best." Migeira saw how serious the young boy was and said, "Whenever our things are packed, we will leave." Kyo nodded, "If you will be ready within the hour sire, you will be escorted by the royal guard." Turning on his heel Kyo walked from the room. Yuya looked after him, that was the brash and rude boy that had just saved her life. Judging from what her father told her, or for tha matter didn't tell her, the person that she saw in the woods was infinitely dangerous. Though she hadn't told them, Kyo's look had conveyed more than she had understood.

Yuya watched as the castle disappeared from view. Just when it had begun to grow on her…she had to leave it. Now as the carriage ratled on the path, Yuya wished that she would somehow be able to stay. "He was quite handsome, was he not?" "Father!" squealed Yuya. He grinned, Usually his dauhter never acted this way unless what he said was true. Pressing a little more he said, "I can't wait to see what my grandchildren will look like." Yuya turned red, "We- we haven't decided yet that I would marry him father." "Ah, but if it went by looks alone, you wouldn't mind. Am I right?" Yuya blushed even redder. The carriage drew to a halt in the idle of the woods. "What's wrong?" Migeira leaned his head out, "Don't know." When he pulled his head back in he told Yuya, "Yuya whatever happens, stay inside!" Sensing her father's distress Yuya nodded. Her father went out and closed the door behind him. Pandemonium ensued outside. Then the door slammed open, lightning flashed at the same time a horse neighed in terror, Yuya stood up and blacked out.

**End Chapter 2 **

A/N: Sorry I took so long. I had exams that i so wonderfully failed. Oh Yay! I'm in denial n just wierd. Dont mind me.**  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Samurai Princess**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Swan Princess or Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Chapter 3: Since We Were Young**

"Ne, Tora-sama. Have you seen Kyo-sama?" questioned Mahiro. "Maahirooo-chaaan! Why are you always looking for Kyo-kun? Have you forgotten all about me?" whined Benitora. Mahiro smiled at his antics, "Queen Okuni wishes to see him." Benitora was interested, "Well then we'd better go look for him, huh?" The only reason the Queen would summon her son of late was to introduce another prospective bride to him. Mahiro couldn't help but feel sad, eight years ago, Princess Yuya had disappeared along with her father. Her father's corpse was discovered, but the Princess was never found. Everyone went with the story that they were dead, but somehow Prince Kyo refused everything, even if the proof was shouting in his face that the princess was no more. Since then, many things had changed. With no ruler for the deceased King Migeira's kingdom, Queen Okuni had taken over both hers and his kingdoms. Benitora had finally persuaded Mahiro that he wasn't too bad and had started courting her about two months prior. Kyo… Kyo was being not very Kyo-like at the moment. Usually he was off hunting or practicing archery or doing sword-katas, today he was nowhere to be found.

The black haired young man of twenty-three sat on a log by the road. The canopy above him barely allowing light through to fall on the well worn road. This road was famous and well trod. Not only because it was the fastest route to the harbor, but because of that occurrence eight years ago. Kyo raised his head to look around, no one was traveling the road just now as it was quickly descending into dusk but he knew that come sunup, the clatter of hoofs and the chatter of voices would be able to be heard. His hands toyed with something within his palms. His ruby eyes stared coldly around as if challenging someone or something to face him. His katana rested by his feet. He tipped his head back looking at the sky. Thunder grumbled; waiting for the prince to return to the palace before releasing it's storm upon the land. Nevertheless, he didn't move. This was Kyo for you; stubborn till the last breath.

That was of course until Kyo heard the distinctive yell of his mother, "WHAT!!!" Oh yes, the shout that could make Atila The Hun quake in terror. Languidly, Kyo sat up tying his sword to his hip. At a snail's pace he returned to the castle. When he finally threw the doors open to the castle, the matriarch was tapping her foot impatiently, "KYO! Where have you been? And why are you _wet?_" she said looking at the wet, black cotton and leather that was Kyo's uniform. True, it was no longer a light drizzle out and it had turned to a full out gale, but that didn't stop Kyo from skirting his mother and dashing up the stairs. Before he even reached the landing he heard, "Kyo, you must come see Lady Tokito. She's been waiting hours to see you." Kyo sighed, if the lady was still here, she wouldn't be traveling back in the rain. No doubt his mother already had a bed prepared. Turning around he faced his mother.

Queen Okuni was another one of the things that had not changed much over the years. She was still slender and now in her late forties though she would never admit it. Before she used to wear a forest green dress but now she had gone or royal purple. Her loooong…ebony hair still hung loose to her hips and there were only few strands of grey around her temples.

Kyo said to his mother, "Where is she?" Okuni beamed, "In the library," then she said as Kyo walked past her in the general direction of the library, "Shouldn't you change first?" Kyo stormed into the library and walked over to the slight figure in the high backed chair. Coming to stand in front of her he was shocked to discover that se couldn't be a day older than fifteen. She stood up and bowed humbly simultaneously beaming, "Good evening Prince Kyo, my name is Lady Tokiko and this is my escort Lord Akira." Kyo noted that the way se had introduced her escort was not the way one would introduce a brother or friend. He was reminded of a carrot-haired girl from this young girl's face. Turning to Akira he said, "Long time no see Akira." Akira inclined his head, "Indeed it had been Kyo. But I believe that you are here to talk to Lady Tokito, not me." With a bored look Kyo said, "Lady, don't lie to yourself and me. You don't want to marry me and neither do I want to marry you." Turning to Akira he said, "Take good care of her." "And in what way do you mean that?" Kyo smirked, "Use your imagination." Akira smiled sweetly, "Oh don't worry Kyo, I won't become like you." Kyo growled and took a swing at Akira, but seeing how he hadn't been serious, the punch never connected.

Kyo stalked out of the room and walked right into his mother, "Kyo! How could you do that? She was young, beautiful and her father was very wealthy. Sighing Kyo said, "Mother, you know I'm looking for her." Okuni cut her son off, "It's been 8 years Kyo. No one has seen her. All you have as proof was something that fell from her person. She would be dead now." Though Kyo could take any number of insults, an insult directed at his betrothed pushed him over the edge, "She is alive! And I _will_ find her!" Point made, Kyo didn't bother to excuse himself from his mother's presence before walking off to his chambers.

He flopped onto the bed after untying is sword from his belt. After finishing cursing his mother in his head, Kyo got up to sit on the window-seat. He rested the side of his face against the cool glass and listened to the drops of water hitting the pane. He looked at the piece of jewelry that he had pulled out of is pocket. The diamond heart lay in his palm innocently. It had been eight years to the day that Princess Yuya; his betrothed had disappeared. He didn't want to continue looking for her, but he was a man of his word. The smooth rounded piece of jewelry contained a small phoenix that actually seemed to be made of fire. He smiled gently at the memories it stirred. That alone was amazing as Kyo never smiled, unless it was to send someone to their doom. The weather was the same as well. Kyo looked out the window as he remembered.

_After the king and princess had gone, Kyo and Benitora had gone to play some chess (or maybe mahjong cause I'm tryin to not Westernize this story too much). Kyo had been pouring through a book he had gotten from the library and had already beaten Benitora in all the games they had played and was on his way to another victory. Just then Mahiro the Princess's personal handmaiden had burst through the doors. Both boys looked startled to see her. "What are you doing here?" Benitora had asked. Mahiro seemed to be in a fit of hysterics, "She- They left me here!" No sooner had she finished her fit and Benitora had managed to subdue the girl before the doors were thrown open once again. This time it was a man in armor who stumbled and fell onto the floor. Kyo jumped to the ground and lifted the man's head, "It's King Migeira's captain," he informed Benitora. The half-unconscious man struggled to say, "It came so suddenly. We couldn't stand it. It killed all of them…" Kyo watched in horror as the man drew his last breath. The only thing going through his mind was…,'Yuya!'_

_Thrusting the former captain to Benitora, Kyo raced out the door and into the stables. He didn't bother to saddle Arashi and rode bareback out of the stable. It was quite dark already and the only thing to light his way was the full moon. He urged more speed from the mount below him, regardless that he could feel Arashi's sides heaving and it was dangerous to be giong so fast when it was so slippery. He could see the overturned carriage now. His blood was stagnant; it had turned to ice just looking at the scene of gore that rushed towards him. Sliding off Arashi's back he rolled in the mud till he could get his footing. The first thing he did was open the carriage door and call out, "Yuya!" in a hopeful voice. The empty carriage, the upholstery of the plush leather seats torn to ribbons, dashed his hopes._

_He turned around, hoping to find the mischevious princess, "Yuya!" he called again. A shimmer caught his eye. Looking down he stared at the space by his boot. There, lying innocently, not belying a trace of Yuya, was his first present to the princess when she was barely a year old, a diamond heart shaped pendant. He picked up the necklace by it's golden chain. Within, the jewel shined a spectrum of colours. his last link to the girl and she had dropped it. A groan sounded nearby. Spinning around his hopes were slightly diminished when he saw Migeira. Running over he bent by the monarch, "King Migeira! Who did this?" The king seemed to be having difficulty breathing, "It came so quickly, a monster" His resolve not failing him he asked, "Where is Yuya?" King Migeira seemed not to notice him, "Listen to me, Kyo! It's not what it seems, it's not what it seems." Kyo was becoming frantic, "What's not? Where is Yuya?" King Migeira came back to the matter at hand, "Yuya she… Yuya she… she's gone…" and King Migeira drew his last breath as his eyes closed for an eternity. Kyo lowered his head in reverence to the king's passing. Tilting his head up in a plea and promise he shouted, "YUYA!"_

Kyo jolted at an amazingly loud clap of thunder. He looked out the window into the inky darkness. But it was not all darkness; in the dark he could see a spec of light. His immediate response was that it was one of the village houses. Common sense told him it was too far away to be a house in the village. The light was so small; one wouldn't notice it at first. He walked to his worktable in the middle of the room. Over it was spread a map. Beside the map were small pieces of paper with notes filling each sheet; the byproducts of his search for Yuya these past eight years. Meticulously he roughly calculated the distance between him and the light source and ended up somewhere in the heart of the Eastern Forest. Frowning he grabbed the map off his table and walked to the window, searching for the light again but nothing rewarded him this time. It seemed that whatever it was had disappeared. Kyo threw the map back against is desk as he tiredly crashed on the bed. Massaging his temples he recalled King Migeira's last words, "_It's not as it seems…_" murmuring these words a strand of thought came to mind. It was late and dark so Kyo decided to act on that thought the next day.

Mahiro walked into the library yawning and stopped dead in her tracks. That morning, barely after the crack of dawn Lord Benitora had come knocking at her door. At the time she hadn't known who it was and opened the door thinking it was the cook. So in her flimsy nightgown that was a blessing during the warm summer nights, she had opened the door stretching. Realizing her mistake too late, Mahiro had tried to salvage the situation by feigning indifference. Lord Benitora had requested that she join him and Kyo-sama at the library for breakfast. Breakfast was of course to be brought by her into the library. Now Mahiro knew why he had asked her not to bring the breakfast straight in. Every available surface was littered with books and scrolls. Her eyes widened and just stopped short of popping from their sockets.

"Mahiro-chaaannnn…." shouted a voice that was no doubt Benitora.

Mahiro blushed crimson as she looked up at him. He was on the second floor and beckoning her up. He shouted again, "Bring the food!" Then his head disappeared completely. Another voice came, "Oi! Girl! You better get up here before your lover boy decides to run off with another kitchen girl. '_Ah! Kyo-sama_' "I wouldn't worry too much Kyo-sama!" she shouted back, "Tora-kun's weakness is my blueberry muffins!"

Kyo's face appeared as he raised a speculative eyebrow, "Really? His weakness is the taste of your food? Are you sure it's not how you taste?" Mahiro blushed redder than a chilli as Benitora squawked up on the second floor. Mahiro brought the trays of foor carefully upstairs to the balcony that lined the whole library. Benitora began wolfing down all he could get his hands on while Mahiro ate her breakfast in dainty bites. Kyo completely abstained from eating. One moment he was at one end of the library, leafing through a book and the next moment he was on the other side on another ladder grabbing some scroll. All his freedom of movement wouldn't have been possible if not for the sliding ladders situated on each bookshelf.

The library was a large rectangular room that had bookshelves at least 7 feet tall in the middle of the room; these too required sliding ladders. Then there were also a few reading desks that were placed in front of the library though there were more comfortable couches placed strategically around the room in secluded corners. The amazing part of the library wasn't the balcony around it, but the fact that the wall shelves were literally that; floor to ceiling they stretched and the ladders were only hindered by the presence of the outcrop of wood and paneling; otherwise, the ladders would have been at least 20 feet tall.

Finally Kyo came to eat. The fact that the eggs were cold didn't seem to bother him in the least. He simply pulled out another book and proceeded to pour over it while he ate. Mahiro exchanged a worried glance with Benitora. She nudged him in the ribs, prompting him to speak, "Ano…Kyo… Why did you call us here?" Kyo looked up form his work long enough to spare them a scathing glance, "I didn't call you both here. Benitora invited his girlfriend, that's all." Mahiro huffed, "In that case, I need not be here." Not going more than two steps she heard him sigh, "Wait. I need to finish this fast… so the more eyes there are, the easier it will be for all of us."

Mahiro grinned smuglu as she retook her seat, "What do I have to do?" Kyo and Benitora simultaneously placed two large stacks of books in front of her. "Look for anything suspicious that illustrates the transforming of a man into a monster or a powerful sorcerer." Mahiro thought, '_Hey, how hard could it be?_' An hour later she was cursing herself. She had a splitting headache, her hands were tired and her nose was beginning to itch. She slammed yet another book shut, when was this going to end?

Apparently not soon, as they worked right through the day until dinner and after supper. Long after Benitora and Mahiro had retired, Kyo sat propped up against one of the ladders as he leafed thorough another book. Suddenly his flipping stopped as he scanned a page. His eyes lit up in glee; finally he had found it!

The book was a description of King Migeira's advisors. The first till the last was carefully detailed. It was the princess's diary. Kyo thanked every deity that he had overseen the princess' work years before. Apparently the princess had been quite fond of taking detailed notes. The project that she had started however had not been finished as Kyo found out. He slammed the book shut and slammed his head into the bookshelf behind him, '_So close!_' There was writing along the spine of the book in gold. Kyo had a little difficulty reading it but he thought it read, _A Compilation of Forbidden Acts as Well as The Forbidden Arts. _Sliding the ladder around the room, Kyo stopped the crcular progress when he found the section. There it was, The book was red with embossed gold lettering like most of the other books. Sliding down the ladder, Kyo made himself comfortable on one of the couches. He stayed there until morning, reading. Finishing the book, Kyo was hit with a new revelation of what King Migeira's words meant.

"KYO!" came Okuni's voice successfully breaking the stillness of the room. Kyo groaned and slipped into the sanctuary of the bookshelves hoping to evade his mother. He made it up the stairs and to his room in one piece. Crashing onto the bed, he took a well deserved rest.

**A/N:** Um… HI! Just warning u guys dat updates on my story r gonna b very slow 4m now on. I'm sadly failing my History n I need to get my grades up before Oct. Just to tell u n 4 reference 4 myself when I choose to cont dis story da next chapter is gonna b about the archery practice. I'm gonna try n replicate it with a few differences. It's midnight so my spelling isn't top form. Don't get me wrong, I AM gonna fin dis story! I ALWAYS finish a story once I start it. Thx 2 all my reviewers. I will b back. Soon hopefully.


	5. Chapter 4

**Samurai Princess**

Disclaimer: I don't own SDK or Swan Princess. Get that? All I own is how I made this story flow n my own flesh and blood. And even then I belong to my parents.

**Chapter 4**

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"Kyo! Rise 'n shine sleepy head! Time for practice!" shouted a voice outside his bedroom door. Groaning Kyo roused himself swearing to kill the person who so rudely awakened him.

The door was flung open, "Kyo get your rotten half-baked, lacking substance, worm-ridden behind down there!" Okuni looked fierce. Then in the blink of an eye, she was composed again, "We are having a sit out and would like to monitor your progress." Kyo groaned again from his position on the floor. That was just another way of saying, "More prospective brides are here for you.".

'_Great! I'm about to become her prized cow yet again!_' he thought to himself acidly. He pulled something on and stepped out of his room, only to run into… "Benitora!" he growled.

"Move." Benitora raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you'd be wanting to go out in those clothes. Have you taken a look in the mirror yet?" Frowning Kyo popped a head back in his room. His eyes bulged, '_Was I really going to go down like this?_' He had on pants that looked like they wee two sizes too small (no doubt his mother expected him to wear it to all functions, but he preferred his slightly looser pants), a purple doublet over his shirt and white leather shoes.

He jumped back into his room to change. Coming out he looked slightly more presentable to himself. "Let's go," he muttered. Benitora laughed.

"Going to be the meat that is ogled again are you?" crowed Benitora.

"Not if I can help it!"

Stomping down the stairs into the parlor, Kyo burst out the doors onto the lawn. "KYO!" came the inhuman shriek. He stopped dead, there with his mother stood the positively most princessy princess he had ever seen!

"Kyo this is Princess Lian. We are just dying to see your performance today!"

Kyo didn't hear his mother. His eyes were dilated in horror as he watched the princess curtsey. Slapping on a polite smirk (though he reallt didn't know how polite a smirk was), He took the girl's hand and kissed the back of it saying a gracious, "M'lady."

Even with that little the girl flushed crimson to her toes. '_Well, I see we have a virgin here. Mmm… maybe something good will come out of this after all._' The 'GO DIE!' look Queen Okuni sent him though didn't do much to encourage those ideas. Sighing Kyo excused himself and took the conventional route to the practice field. It was less scenic and the route most of the staff used, though when Kyo was trying to escape someone he often secreted himself away there.

The book he had read yesterday had really meddled with his thoughts. He finally realized what it was that King Migeira had meant. '_Yuya…_' Kyo stopped a while tolook at a path he knew led to a fountain somewhere in the gardens. That was the place Yuya had first stood up to him- she had pushed both he and Benitora into the water after they put a handful of worms into her undergarment's drawer. He was one step closer to finding her.

The he was on the practice grounds and had no more time for thought. He grabbed one of the swords throwing it into the air and deftly catching it by the hilt "Shall we begin gentlemen?" asked Kyo, his characteristic smirk upon his face. The musicians who were doubling as his sparring partners cowered fearfully. Benitora then strode forth, "Geeze Kyo! Come on! I'll bet I will beat you this time."

"GO PRINCE KYO!" came the squeals form the audience of twenty or so ladies.

The two opponents on the field ignored them. "Very well useless. Let's get this over with. First draw in the most fatal place?" Benitora just got into stance and prepared to charge.

(A/N: Since I am not able to describe a fight scene in detail…)

_We are a band_

_and not a band of animals_

_This masquerade_

_Is more than I can bear_

_There goes my reputation_

_It's awful this humiliation_

_And I've the lion's share_

Now that the musicians had finished grumbling after putting on their protective gear they were ready. Sufficiently bulked up only very little skin could be seen. Reason being, when the two young men started to compete, things could get bloody. Akira, who had decided to postpone his trip with Tokito was observing the match. He raised his arm and brought it down, swiftly jumping out of the way saying, "Begin."

_Day after day all the Prince ever does is_

_practice, practice, practice_

_Thinking of her and the way that it was _

_Practice, practice, practice!_

The swords that Benitora were not in the least dangerous. They were blunted metal that wad a cavity which released a colored paint whenever the blade was hit, so the only things the Musicians would have to do after that would be to take a nice long bath. It was also clear to see the more skilled of the two friends was Kyo. Probably fueled on by his own determination to become better to find someone.

_He's not happy 'til he has attacked us _

_Day after day all the prince ever does _

_Is practice, practice, practice _

_Thinking of her and the way that it as _

_Practice, practice, practice _

_If we refused then he would have sacked us _

_So we face a life of target _

_Practice, practice, practice_

_PRACTICE!_

"Time!" shouted Akira. "Animals! Assemble for counting." Tallying the points Akira announced, "Very good Kyo, a total of 298. And Benitora, my eyes must be deceiving me, a 300?" Benitora's face held a smug grin, "Well Kyo, you can't win all the time." Kyo's smirk still didn't disappear.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Bend down." Quizzically Beitora bent over and heard Akira laughing. Why you ask? There was a bright red splotch of paint on Benitora's head. "Kyo wins!" Akira announced doubled over with laughter. Benitora and Kyo shook hands and customarily, they would have gone to join the people on the trrrace, but today the group seemed particularly ravenous and Kyo knew for a fact that Benitora was going to beg food from Mahiro. The ravenous hunger of the women was not caused by the lack of food.

After five yeard of having to put up with princesses, Kyo was convinced they were cannibals. They were acting as though they were starver of Prime Prince Chops! _Scary thought!_ So Kyo did the only sane thing that came to mind, he fled to the library. Besides he needed to do more research. Sadly, his thoughts caught up to him as soon as he walked in. He remembered when Yuya had first disappeared, everytime he passed the library, he kept thinking he saw her inside reading, it had been her favourite place. Then he had seen all those Princesses and he was wondering now, '_Is she alright?_'

Three hours or so of research later and Kyo went downstairs for lunch.He was just dying to tell Benitora and Mahiro of his recent findings and wanted to know their opinion on the subject.

- - - - - - - - - -

The moon was just rising, it's reflection bouncing across the lake before an ominous castle when a fire-bird, a phoenix alighted on the water. In a flash of blinding light, where the phoenix once floated, now stood a cat-eyed, blonde beauty. "Yuya, I shall ask you again."

'_Ugh! It's Nobunaga_' "Yuya, will you or will you not consent to being my wife." Yuya turned her back on him, the pink skirts of her dress swishing around her legs.

"Very well my little songbird. But no one will find you here. And even if they did… They would die eventually. Too soon to declare undying love for you." With that parting warning Nobunaga left. Yuya knew it was becoming more unsafe by the day to resist her captor. For 8 years, Nobunaga had relentlessly persisted. He only wanted her father's kingdom, but Yuya had been brought up better. Should she be announced dead, Queen Okuni would take over her father's kingdom and care for it's inhabitants.

Meanwhile, she had to figure out some way to break the curse. Every night, when the moonlight touched the lake, Yuya had to be o it for the transformation to occur. She would shed her cursed form of a phoenix and would become this amazing 20-year-old that stood on the bank now.

"Yuya-san, Kyoshiro-san would like to inform you that he would be glad to rip Nobunaga's guts out." Yuya smiled, "Thank you Yukimura, but please inform Kyoshiro-san that I am fine." No doubt, it would be useless to converse with him now that he was muttering and cursing, the only person who would be able to reach him would be Sakuya who was already trying to do just that. Yuya spared one lat look at the other princess then turned to Yukimura.

"Time for our lesson." Yukimura nodded and threw a long stick to her. Unbeknownst to Nobunaga, aside form sitting and brooding, over the eight years, Yuya had been becoming steadily more proficient in swordplay.

Though they could never get their hands on a real sword, sticks worked just fine. The princess in fact was the guardian of the lake. Another fact Nobunaga didn't know. Neither did he know where the last Muramasa was kept. Though a phoenix wasn't an aquatic bird, Yuya was able to dive underwater. Why? To check on the treasure she was supposed to guard. Tenro… The Last True Muramasa that Nobunaga had yet to find. Let him keep searching all the countries, she wasn't about to surrender her only ticket out of there!

Yukimura attacked and Yuya similarly parried.

"Yuki!" she dragged his name out in a whine, "You promised never to spar until I was wearing proper clothes!"

Yukimura arched an eyebrow, "Why Yuya-san, if you wanted to divest all your clothes, please, be my guest…"

Yuya glared at him, then attacked. Now that she was running on her ire, it would be some time before she let up. Kyoshiro and Sakuya sat on the sidelined cheering the fighters on. Gradually they slowed down and finally stopped. Yuya and Sakuya went off a ways to allow Yuya to bathe with some privacy.

After removing all her clothes, Yuya gingerly stepped into the hot spring. She leaned back against the boulder behind her and sighed. "Kyo…" she murmured. A giggle came form opposite her.

"What's so funny Sakuya?"

GIGGLE

"Nothing Yuya-san. It's just you might have thought that with Kyo-sama's twin here you might have forgotten about him. But you are faithful to his memory, aren't you?"

Yuya just sighed again. Father… Mahiro… Queen Okuni… Benitora… Kyo… No one would know how she felt. Not even Kyo. Knowing him he would be off gallivanting with some village girl adding to the scandal of the royal family. Sakuya was right, it was time to move on… But how could she do that? Unknowingly, when she was younger, she had wholeheartedly given her heart and love to her betrothed. Each summer when she returned to his castle, it was the most painful times of her life as well as the most joyous.

_If I could break this spell_

_I'd run to him today_

_But somehow I know _

_He's on his way to me_

_Kyo, you and I were meant to be_ (A/N: I know it doesn't rhyme. Sorry but I couldn't very well put in Derek!)

The first time Yuya had laid eyes on the spoilt Prince she had hated him. No child was happy to know that their parents already determined their spouse before they learned to walk! However, as she was a princess, she was prepared to behave cordially. Kyo on the other hand was perfectly happy to play the little villain. He had almost succeeded in transforming her life to a living hell. Then she had started to fight back.

_Far longer than forever_

Similarly, the object of Yuya's thoughts was also thinking about her. He reflected on how she must look after almost nine years. Would puberty have been kind to her and gotten rid of any unwanted bulk? Would she be graceful of pudgy? Learned or dumb? But most importantly, would she still remember him?

_Far longer than forever_

As both adults pondered each other late into the night, the wantonness in them increased by the second. It was too much! It was as though each other was right there in front of them, but someone was deliberately pulling a veil across their eyes. Each thought the other had forgotten, and the fear limited their connection. Neither wanted to appear and suddenly be rejected.

Kyo knew that he could stay in the castle and marry any of the girls his mother chose for him. The weren't not beautiful, they were downright stunning and without a doubt be able to outshine Yuya, but it just didn't feel right. He would grow up and realize that though he had a perfect life, that extra ingredient was missing.

Yuya knew she could stay in the forest and would be well provided for, but that nigging sense of adventure that she had within her would torment her the rest of her life. She would continuously wonder whether had she taken an alternative choice, would her life become easier and better. Hopefully with someone she loved. But there was one thin the prince and princess held in common, they had already bestowed their heart and anyone else fell short of their needs.

**The Road Not Taken** by** Robert Frost**

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood

And sorry I could not travel both

And be one traveler long I stood

and look down one as long as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth

Then took the other as just as fair

And having perhaps the better claim

For it was grassy and wanted wear

Though as for that the passing there

Had worn them really about the same

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood

And I- I took the one less traveled by

And that has made all the difference

A/N: Thx to all my reviewers. By the end of oct expect another story. One-shot but very long. An Esca fanfic. Now I need someone to type it for me. Yea sorry about the song part. I luv all you readers! Never forget! This is taking longer than anticipated. I should be able to fin by the end of the year. I do hope so. BB!


	6. Chapter 5

**Samurai Princess Chapter 5**

A/N: Sorry about this if it doesn't fit your expectations

Disclaimer: I don't own either SDK or Swan Princess

_Yawn…_

_Who is making that ruckus?_

_Okay… That is all I'm gonna take, the next time- BAH forget it!_

Yuya swatted her hand at the apparent intruder of her slumber. Or rather what she thought was her arm.

"Eeek! Yuya-san!" Yuya was awake immediately. Realizing that it was morning and she was up in her normal tree yet again, and as usual, Sakuya had somehow made it up after her though she was in her rabbit form.

"What's wrong Sakuya?" The rabbit-girl seemed excited as her eyes were shining and her nose was twitching. "Hurry! Yukimura-san wants you there so he can discuss something but he won't tell us!"

As fast as she could, Yuya unfolded her fire-coloured wings and swooped down to the ground over to where Yukimura and Kyoshiro were waiting. "Ohayo gozaimasu, hime-chan! My don't you look sleepy." Yuya turned up her nose at Kyoshiro's taunts.

"Kyoshiro! Pay attention," berated Yukimura. "Now Yuya-hime, this morning at dawn, I managed to sneak into the tower or at least watch outside. There is a map within that we may use to our advantage. What do you say?" Yuya's eyes sparkled as she bobbed her feathered head. "But where's-" "Nobunaga? He left early as usual. Only Santera is within."

The next two hours saw careful planning from the animals as they prepared for the infiltration of the castle/fortress. "Alright, Yuya-san. We'll go first and check out the place. Kyoshiro, Sakuya, wait here, we'll be back with information." With that, Yukimura and Yuya took to the skies.

They flew from window to window, with Yuya almost getting caught by Santera once.

_We're off on a mission_

_We're tough in good condition_

_We're sure and standing tall_

_NO FEAR!_

_There's danger around us_

_They'd hurt us if they found us_

_Our backs are to the wall_

_NO FEAR!_

'_Cause we have all the courage we require_

_Take it from a frequent flier_

_Try your luck our plan will fly_

_NO FEAR!_

They landed beside the two grounded animals. "Come on! We'll split up, Sakuya with me and Yukimura with Kyoshiro" Then they scampered off, making a curious procession, a falcon followed by an otter, phoenix and rabbit making their way to the double doors of the entrance.

"Sakuya," hissed Yuya, "Check if anyone's around!" Crouching her body close to the ground, Sakuya pushed herself up with her strong legs. She landed after her jump onto a ledge where she took another jump to another ledge and finally to the window itself. From the ground they could see the tiny ball of fluff using her paw to wipe a small hole from the grime and dust of the window and cup her hands together to peer in. She returned to the ground in a bouncing of ears, "No one here Yuya."

The door made a horrendous creaking sound when pushed open. At least to them it was awful. Creeping through the halls like criminals in a jewel room they searched for the stairs.

"Alright, quickly!" Yukimura hissed.

"Easy for you to say…" mutteres Kyoshiro followed by an, "Ouch." His tail had snagged on the door. He curled up an air of gloom settling aroud him as he murmured to his coat how glossy it was and how sorry he was for hurting it. Kyoshiro went as far as to apologize and ask his ail to forgive him. The other three looked on with nervous smiles on their faces.

They crept along, careful not to make any noises, but even after years of being an otter, Kyoshiro still hadn't managed to fully control his appendages. "Ahh! Bad suit of armour! BAD!" He gave it a resounding thump and the metal creaked and sagged. Tipping right over the unsuspecting otter.

Yukimura pulled Kyoshiro up by his arms, moaning about overgrown squirrels. Their problems had just started as the clatter had alerted the old witch that lived with Nobunaga. The three critters halfway up the stairs held their breath as the shadow darkened the steps, the witch coming around the bend. They weighed their options, they were on a landing 10 feet off the ground with nowhere to hide. hey could either jump to their deaths… or face it in a cauldron… Yukimura fluffed his feathers, Sakuya's nose was twitching and Kyoshiro's tail twitched back and forth. They could see her now… the hooked nose, matted green hair, dark robes, but missing the trademark wart.

TAP TAP TAP

The witch turned her head to screech at the phoenix tapping on the window. "Damned bird! I'll yet see you stuffed and trussed you overgrown turkey!" And that was how an otter, falcon and rabbit avoided being potion ingredients.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"There! That's where Kyo lives!" exclaimed Yuya scrutinizing the map.

"Alright, but first we have to find out which direction it is."

Sakuya's words had just opened a whole new perspective of things. Of course they now knew the castle was through the forest, but which side of the forest? Everything looked the same and there was no way of telling which way was North! As a bird Yuya could fly, but to talk to someone she would have to be human. To be human she needed to be on the lake, and by the time she reached a road it would be morning…

Wait! Morning!

"That's it!" both she and Yukimura crowed the same time! "SUNRISE!" They turned and looked at Kyoshiro with a weird look in their eyes. "Kyoshiro…(spooky voice with eves narrowed and glowing) Which way does the sun rise?"

Kyoshro developed a twitch at the corner of his eye as he laughed nervously thinking, '_Why do I call them my friends?_'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Benitora… Unh… No! Not here!" The moaning was followed by a very satisfactorily slap.

"Mahiro-chan is so cruel!" Benitora crouched in the corner as Mahiro straightened her attire. The young lord had been pawing her again. And being the female she was, she actually enjoyed it! But she would never admit the fact even if she were tortured. It was not polite to even consider liking what had almost just occurred.

But by kami it had felt good! Even if the guy was a shameless flirt! There was a sudden touch where no touch should have been. Thank heavens her right hook was strong. Right after she gave Benitora little tweetys flying around his head, she was crouched by him again.

"Oh goodness! Benitora-sama! Are you hurt? Is there anything I can do for you?" How strange. He kept hitting on her, making her want to do immoral acts (A/N:to her its immoral, to other's it's quite normal). She wasn't supposed to feel anything from his touches for crying out loud! Then she would crawl right back to make sure he was all right opening herself further for anything he wished to do.

This time, when he reached for her, she consented to being pulled down and kissed senseless. Of course, being careful she reminded him between breaths that they could be seen at any time, after all, they were in the hayloft.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyo knew exactly where they were and what they were doing. He always kept tabs on his bet friend and wife's handmaid. Well, maybe not wife… soon-to-be wife?

**Hah! What if she rejects you bozo! You won't have the heart to force her to stay or even to watch her with another!**

_Eh? Who are you?_

**Who do you think dumb-ox! Your conscience! Well for most others it comes in the form of a small cricket, an advisor or even your mother. So tell me… Which would you rather? That or a voice in your head?**

_Hmph!_

**That's plain rude! So answer my question!**

At that moment, Kyo was walking through the gardens and happened to pass by a peony bush (A/N: Is it a bush?). Kyo's mind was flooded with scent memories.

"_Good afternoon, Okuni-sama, Kyo-sama!" said a 13-year-old Yuya._

"_Ah Yuya! Good ness child where have you been? You're covered in dirt!" exclaimed Kyo's mother. Sniggering Kyo added, "More like took a bath in the compost heap!" For that he received a THWACK on his head from Okuni but Yuya was unfazed._

"_I was helping the gardener with some marigolds. Gardening is my favourite activity! At home I have my own garden to tend. Father told me that it was my mother's so I wanted to bring life back to it!" Okuni then proceeded to keep Kyo standing at her side while she listened to Yuya talk on and on about the flowers she was growing._

"_See how lucky you are Kyo! Not many princes can say that their wives are gorgeous yet at the same time aren't afraid of getting dirty." Okuni's jibe landed on Yuya only. "Come on mother! Can't you see that she is not even the slight bit pretty? For heaven's sake! She's lanky!"_

_Yuya narrowed her eyes at the prince, "I despise that!" Then a sickly sweet smile overtook her features, "But… I am glad that you do not worry about talking your mind so I shall reward you." She proceeded to jump on him and hug him, refusing to let go like a burr. he Queen was practically hooting with laughter at her son's expression._

Oh boy, he remembered that event all too well! And the event after that was something that he had sworn her to secrecy about, otherwise, he would lose all his admirers. And when you were a prince, the best part was the fan clubs.

"_Oi! Kyo open the door!"_

_Kyo groaned, the dog face was at it again! "Fuck off! I don't have to open it if I don't want to!"_

_He looked in the mirror again. Now, by all standards, Kyo wasn't a vain person. He actually couldn't have cared less about his appearance. However, that evening, once he had finished dressing, he just happened to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. What an awful-_

_THUD!_

_He spun around. _'Bad idea!'_ his conscience screamed._

_Yuya stood on his balcony, her party dress gathered inappropriately about her thighs trying to hold in her laughter. Yes people, (dramatic music) Kyo… The perfect Prince Kyo had…… allergies!_

_His whole face was slightly swollen and turned a wonderful shade of violet. The rest of his body, was covered with rashes and could pass of as a lobster._

"_Dog-face this isn't funny!"_

"_Really? It's quite amusing to me." A fresh bout of giggles accompanied that._

"_Shit woman! If you're gonna make fun of me, I'd appreciate it if you left!"_

_She sobered up after a few more bouts. "No you're right. It isn't funny at all. Here, this will help."_

_He remembered that it was the first gift she had ever given him in the first ever gesture to help him. It was a small piece of wool in a pouch that he could fasten to his belt. It was treated, she explained. She followed that by asking him to wait a moment. She returned carrying a leather case. In it there were vials and vials of liquids and ground powders along with a small bowl and spatula and spoon._

"_Here, drink this. It works faster." The proffered bowl was taken with much uncertainty._

"_I used to have many allergies as well. As I was growing up, father kept me from doing many things. A few years back, I started learning traditional cures from a lady in the castle. Thanks to her, I have no more allergies. Now, we can't have you sneezing through dinner, so what aren't you allergic to?"_

"_Peony," he said automatically. "No wait!" Too late, she had already daubed some oil to her collarbone and wrists._

"_We'll be sitting next to each other, so hopefully the smell will be strong enough to help."_

_His eyes had ceased watering enough that he could fully take in her attire. She was dressed in a pale pink sugar spun dress (think big and poofy) with a dark green sash. Her hair was held up with a clip that held small green jewels that caught the light and made her honey locks glow. She looked like a little girl._

_That night, at the party was the first time Kyo had been forced to walk around with Yuya on his arm and hadn't uttered a single complain once. In fact, more than once, he had caught himself leaning in just a little closer to catch that faint scent of peonies. The next day however, everything was back to normal. Okuni and Migeira who had just got their hopes up had it dashed again. They were arguing from opposite ends of the staircase bout something again. But the maids in the laundry room were thankful, that at least once they didn't have to wash gravy or any other food form the prince or princess's clothes. And for that one miracle, they were willing to fast for a week before another party and pray to all the gods that they knew. Sadly, their prayers weren't answered._

Hey guys, sorry this is really short. First I had a block. Then I had too many ideas. Then I typed until the end of this chapter and wanted to add more, but something told me the chapter should stop there. Sorry for not updating on time, this is something extra.

BTW: Yukimura is gonna get a girl sometime later in the story. Don't worry I won't suspend it. Keep the faith in me! Mwahahaha!


	7. Chapter 6

**Samurai Princess**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SDK or Swan Princess

**Chapter 6**

"There! There's Kyo's kingdom! I'm sure of it!"

"How do you know Yuya? It has been quite long since you have seen it. Let's face it you had no idea where Nobunanga took you. You were out cold!"

"Kyoshiro! You're certainly a real help! Can't you see she's desperate?"

"Anyway, Sakuya, Kyoshiro. You are imperative to make sure our plan works."

Kyoshiro looked at Yukimura, "_Our_ plan? Have you come up with something?"

A zephyr blew past. "Not yet."

Kyoshiro fell off the rock he was sitting on into the water below. He scrambled out before the crocodiles could get a chance to reach him.

"Yukimura! Teme, are you trying to _kill_ me? Tick and Tock could have gotten to me!" screamed the very wet otter. Just then as though they had heard their voice, two eyes emerged on the surface of the moat surrounding the castle. Sneering at them Kyoshiro blew a raspberry from shore.

Creeping up behind him Yukimura stated in a level voice though his intention was to frighten, "You know I think they might enjoy your company more if you were in the water." His comment achieved the desired effect as Kyoshiro vaulted into the air.

Yuya watched them with a slightly sad expression. "Do you truly believe that I won't ever see him again?" Sakuya sat by the phoenix and as well as she could she patted Yuya on the head with her paw.

They planned well into the day and only when the moon rose did they truly go over the plans once again. Yuya protested furiously. "What if _he _comes back? He'll catch us and then I won't be able to do anything!"

"Yuya, we have to finish these plans by tonight or else you will stay this way forever!" this counter came from Yukimura. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know as well as I do that all it takes is one of us to change back then we can be saved one by one."

"I know Yukimura-san, but I just can't help but feel nervous. Only a few hours before I am almost free." All of them laughed. It had been a long time since any had seen a field or even another human other than themselves, Nobunaga (if he could still be considered a human) and the witch. That night they went to sleep in a state of unrest.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Yuya…"

Slowly the bird's eyes fluttered open. That voice, who's was it. It was cold… dangerous… She hated the person! She shot up, suddenly very awake. _No! This can't happen now! Not today!_ She looked around, Yukimura, Kyoshiro and Sakuya weren't anywhere to be found. The voice was approaching, soon he would find her behind the bush. She forcefully pulled herself up. No matter what her body was telling her, she had to show her face or Nobunaga would know something was amiss.

"Yes _Lord_." She didn't bother to conceal the snap in her voice. She clearly loathed him and she wished him to know it.

He looked like he was planning something. That much wasn't abnormal as he was always planning something. "Why the harsh tones my darling? Surely you are surprised as to my visit to you this morning?" The fluffing of the phoenix's feathers in anger was clearly a testimony of how Yuya hated his dancing around the topic. "I just brought you some bread pudding. Would not want to see you mistreated now would we?" he said sardonically. Yuya hissed, "Oh don't worry _Lord Nobunaga_, we passed mistreatment long ago." Hearing her parting thoughts, Nobunaga took off.

She waited until she was sure he was in the castle to call her friends. "Alright, he's gone." Yukimura swooped down from a branch high above where she was, while Kyoshiro and Sakuya crept from the underbrush. Kyoshiro scampered towards the food Nobunaga had left on the ground. However before he could take a bite, Yuya knocked the morsel into the lake.

"YUYA! What did you do that for?" screeched Kyoshiro.

"It's poisoned you dumbox! It has something in there that will force me to do what Nobunaga orders or I would die without the antidote." Just then, their lab rats appeared. Tick (or was it Tock) snapped up the pudding. After a few moments, the crock surfaced as right as rain.

"Yuya-san, if you don't mind, I should like to try it," Yukimura requested. Yuya looked horrified at him, "Yukimura-san! It's a huge risk and I can't afford to lose you. I wouldn't know what to do for our plan!"

Yukimura didn't wait to be granted permission; instead he dipped his beak to the lump on the ground and snagged a piece. Sakuya choked out a surprised cry and Yuya very nearly shrieked. After finishing the piece, Yukimura looked down.

"I never thought I would taste such a thing again…" Yuya looked consolingly at him, "There, there Yukimura-san. Don't despair. We'll all be able to eat such things again."

He cocked his head towards her, "Yuya-san that's not what I meant. This tastes exactly like what someone I knew long ago used to make. Sadly that person died." Yuya had no idea what to say. She decided not to say anything, as there was nothing to be said.

Yukimura snapped from his trance-like state, "Anyway, we won't be able to carry out our plans this morning. I feel Nobunaga is suspicious. Go about your normal business as usual. Yuya on the lake. Kyoshiro, Sakuya, I don't want to see you anywhere." He flapped up to his perch and sat on a branch, "I shall signal you when it is time."

- - - - - - - - - - -

It was quite early in the afternoon when Yukimura gave three sharp squawks- the signal. The sun was still quite high and so they decided 'twould be beneficial should they execute their plans immediately. They all knew what they'd have to do. Kyoshiro and Sakuya would wait back at the lake to guide the phoenix and falcon back. Only Yuya and Yukimura would leave. It was safer by air, they all agreed. And so with that, Yuya left her glass walled prison and truly began on her search for her beloved. (A/N: I was a little dramatic 'round here.)

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kyo sat impatiently fidgeting while he waited for Benitora to mount his steed. He knew what he needed to know to find the beast, but it would be rude to decline Benitora's help, even when he knew such help would only deter him.

"Are you _sure_ you want to follow me Benitora? There are so many other things to do besides following me through a jungle," Kyo asked hopeful that Benitora would find something else to tempt his attention.

"Nah! Besides I'm your best friend, I should be there to help you in your time of need."

"Oh…" _Drat!_

They didn't urge their mounts on as they traversed the Eastern Forest, instead settling for a slow leisurely pace. At least it would have been had the horses not kept shifting every few seconds. Kyo frowned as for the hundreth time he reigned Arashi in so as not to trip on a root

_There is something in this forest that the horses sense… and it's not good._

Finally the horses became so jumpy, Kyo had no choice but to dismount and order Benitora to do the same. It was quite impossible. Drawing his blade, Kyo slung his quiver and bow across his back. Slowly they proceeded, Kyo leading while Benitora looked around frantically as though he was sure someone would lay siege upon them should he focus on the task at hand. Kyo was so absorbed in hearing the various sounds of nature, he didn't even notice when Benitora wandered off.

The thing that caught his attention was a shout. "KYO! Where are you?" _Benitora!_ Kyo picked up his pace running in the direction of Benitora's shout. His mind brought forth all manner of unpleasant circumstances. That was when he realized the moving glint of light through the trees… _and it was coming towards him!_

- - - - - - - - - - -

They had been flying for what felt like hours to Yuya. There was still no sign of the forest ending anywhere. Besides, flying with a quiet person/bird was hardly amusing.

"Yukimura… What should I say if I should meet him?"

The falcon craned his head to look at her, "You mean assuming he understands what you squawk."

Yuya was surprised, "I- I never thought of that…"

Yuya heard her unofficial guard sigh. In annoyance or tiredness she hadn't the faintest idea. An idea struck Yuya over the top of her head.

"What would you do Yukimura? If you met the one person you used to love with all your heart when you were younger but never got around to realizing it?"

Yukimura hung his head and dropped back slightly with his speed. Frowning Yuya dropped back as well to match his speed.

"Yukimura-san? Daijobu-ka?"

"Iie, Yuya-san." Yukimura's voice had sad humor in it. "Daijobu ja nai. I haven't been alright for years. Not since my special person died."

Yuya gasped, "So you did have someone!"

"Of course Yuya-san. Everybody had someone they're destined for."

"Just how old are you?"

"Twenty-five. I met her when I was fourteen. She was still a little girl… So innocent and free." Yukimura made a sound that sounded something like a laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

His voice took on a distant tone, as though he was reliving those days again. "She was the daughter of a lord, and I the son of a general. I wanted to be just like my father when I grew up and she was fascinated by that. She had just traveled there, to the village. She had previously been cared for by relatives and was now returning to her parents."

Here Yukimura paused, he still remembered what she looked like the first day she had careened into him. The unruly mass of hair and bright shining eyes in a soft silken dress.

"She was ten and from a prestigious family. I knew that and yet I indulged her. She followed me everywhere, like a little puppy with fine hair." Yukimura beat his wings sharply, causing him to rise. "That's what I loved about her, her hair. It was always like a curtain… Hiding her from the outside world. But with me, she would toss that curtain aside and laugh in that sweet way of hers. She practically worshipped me! She had grown up with some aunts who had insisted that the only contact she had with any strenuous activities was a five-minute walk after every meal. So when she saw me riding, fencing and training… she endeavored to replicate me in every way possible."

Yukimura smiled in his mind, "The worst was when she chopped off her own hair and tried to style it like mine. It was awful and I was furious, though I didn't show it. She got a good thrashing from her father. She was twelve. She came to me after that, seeking recognition. At first I wouldn't look at her, finally I did comfort her. However I made it clear that she was never to cut her hair or I wouldn't take her riding with me ever again. She did seek to please me in other ways… There was this one time when she heard that my late grandmother made amazing bread pudding and she sought to soothe my taste buds. By then I was 15 and already living in the soldier barracks. She knew the food to be tasteless and vile and that most recruits sought to douse the taste in alcohol. I was amongst those who went to bed with an unhealthy amount of alcohol in my stomach. So she would make me at least one meal a day and smuggle it to me. Her pudding however was absolutely amazing."

His voice dropped now, it wasn't something he specifically liked to remember. "When she was fourteen, her father told her she was to betrothed to be married the next year. By then our feeling for each other had grown significantly. She had argued to he father that she refused to marry any other than I. That was her confession. When her father called me… She was standing by his shoulder. Her father asked me should I have liked to marry his daughter. He would have allowed us to as well… but I told him that I neither had any feelings nor possessed any standing in life and that marrying his daughter was the last thing on my mind at the time." Yukimura's throat choked up.

"That night itself, she sent a note asking to meet me at one of the gardens within her house. I went to apologize; to lie to her that I felt nothing for her. I told her I was sorry and that I would find some way to break her engagement to the foreigner she was to wed if she would like. Otherwise, I told her that she would survive any situation easily… as she had always did. She gave me such a sad smile… I still remember it to this day. She told me 'Regardless of your feelings… I will love you forever Sanada Yukimura. And _nothing_ will change that! But the one thing I shall not stand is to marry one who isn't you while you step aside like a gentleman and watch as I walk the aisle to some stranger.' Then she kissed me. It was the first time she kissed me and it was by far sweeter than anything that I had ever had. Then she was gone."

Drawing breath to finish the story Yukimura went on. "The next day, there was a huge uproar. The lord's daughter had vanished. One of the sentries said he had let her out of the gate after sundown when she had said she wanted to go for a private walk outside the house. Belatedly, I realized that last night had been my night to guard… and I had swapped to meet her. I cursed myself a hundred times over. I wouldn't have let her through and my comment had sent her over the edge. I believed that it was my reluctance to save her from her fate that had brought her to this. We searched for a month… she was declared deceased. And that was how I lost my love at seventeen. Nobunaga cursed me soon after when I had the gall to wander in on his territory. And not long after that… You joined the band Yuya-san."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuya was deeply touched by the feelings Yukimura clearly harbored for the girl even if she was no longer amongst the living. She wondered if Kyo had been as faithful as Yukimura and till that day awaited her return, even if he believed her dead. Suddenly there was a loud shout and a word could be made from it, "KYO!" Yuya pulled up sharply gasping. Yukimura's voice telling her to wait and be cautious died down when a hastily shot arrow shot through the canopy and barely missed piercing a hole in one of the birds in the sky.

_It's him! It's Kyo! He's come for me! I have to see him!_

Then Yuya was plummeting towards the ground at breakneck speed, pulling up just so to avoid impact with the soil. She flew through the trees Yukimura forgotten. _Kyo! Kyo, I'm coming!_ She gasped out Kyo's name when she spotted a telltale flash of crimson hair. She flew through it. The sunlight falling through the branches shone off her feathers, but she didn't care. All she saw was her saviour. Nothing else mattered!

- - - - - - - - - - -

_That's right…_

Kyo stood still behind the enormous tree trunk, his bow in hand. He didn't wish to frighten the monster off before he could take a shot at it. He watched as is got closer… He could make out it's crimson and cream golden feathers now.

_A bird?... No! A phoenix…_

The voice in his head kept repeating that one phrase that allowed estimating the area of the bird's heart. "It's not what it seems…" he muttered.

_Come on… Come on…_

Then he let from behind the wood and released his trigger finger, letting the arrow fly true.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yuya gasped when she saw Kyo leap from the trees. But what was more shocking - and that had her pinned in place - was the fact that he had just aimed an arrow at her. She watched the arrow fly towards her, then suddenly she was pushed out of the way.

"Go!" came Yukimura's voice.

Broken from her almost fatal stupor, Yuya took off with Yukimura. They flew, urging more and more speed from their wings and riding the updrafts. Then as Yuya looked back yet again, she didn't see Kyo who had been following them for some time. The small part of her brain recognized the irony… Here she was wishing for Kyo to liberate her, and he was the very one who was trying to kill her more than Nobunaga right now.

"I think we lost him," she panted. Only to realize she spoke too soon as she looked forwards and found the red eyed man pointing another arrow right at her from atop a rockface.

"Quick! Into the trees!" she shouted and not a moment too soon. As Kyo released his arrow, she and Yukimura dove into the foliage below. They stayed quiet for a while, just listening. Then there was crashing signaling the approach or their hunter.

"Alright Yuya-san! I'll create a diversion and you get away."

In similar hushed tones, Yuya replied, "Alright Yukimura-san. Please don't hurt him too bad."

"Daijobu Yuya-san. I know when to stop."

Yuya gave one last lingering look to the red eyed and haired swordsman below before nodding her consent. Yukimura fell from the tree, purposely placing his arm at an awkward angle and his plumage stained with berry juice… Of course, Kyo would think it was blood. When Kyo got close enough to the poor squawking bird, Yukimura leapt up and bit his knee, just above where his boots ended. Flapping his wings at Kyo's face, Yuya heard Yukimura shout, "Yuya-san GO!"

And that was exactly what she did. And in no time at all, she saw the lake and the rabbit and otter waving at her in the increasing moonlight. Slowly, she alighted upon the pond, knowing that as she did so, she was practically offering herself up as a sacrifice. But she didn't care, such a chance might never happen again, and if Kyo couldn't free her, no one could. And by the gods she was willing to die believing that.

Then he burst forth from the trees…

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyo was sure a satisfied smirk was on his lips. He now had his quarry within his grasp and soon the creature would be slain. The bow would be meaningless now so he slung it across his shoulders and drew his sword. The sight that greeted him was totally puzzling. The phoenix was floating on the water's surface! He only paused long enough to give the bird a weird glance. Then the moonlight kissed the surface of the water and the phoenix became almost ethereal as it flapped it's wings.

'_Focus Kyo! You're supposed to kill it, not ooh at it!_'

Snapping out of the strangeness that he felt in his bones, Kyo once again took aim. The phoenix was doing something funny now. It was being almost afraid that the clouds had obscured the moon. Kyo muttered in annoyance, couldn't the damn bird stay still? Something dove at his head causing him to curse and let the arrow notched drop. He snapped his head back at a strange red light. Then the moon emerged again, this time the reflection was right under the phoenix.

Then so suddenly, the phoenix seemed to be engulfed in fire and water at the same time… No… The water surrounding it had become fire. Well whatever it was the bird suddenly burst into flames. From that fire, first Kyo saw claws become the feet and calves of someone definitely female. Next taking the place of red-gold wing feathers were long slender arms covered in scarlet cloth. The body similarly transformed into the curves of a young woman garbed in the same material as the skirt and sleeves. The one feature that snared Kyo's attention was however the head. The beak shrunk into a pert nose and rose-petal lips, the feathers that covered the birds skull changed to a healthy skin tone as the head enlarged. The dark eyes of the bird closed and became bright green, while along the back of the girl's head cascaded forth blonde-gold hair that spilled down a slender neck.

She sighed as though relieved or relaxing. Subconsciously, Kyo knew who this was. But, being the person he was, he refused to acknowledge that it was that easy. The sigh that fell from her lips effectively ceased any thought patterns he might have had, "Kyo." Throwing his bow aside, Kyo waded into the water heedless of any approaching danger.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yuya smiled a little as Kyo ran towards her. He gathered her into his arms and almost throttled the breath out of her. He was pressing her into his body like he would have liked to press her into him. To maintain balance, Yuya's hands were similarly clutching Kyo's back. When he finally let her go, the first thing she said wasn't very romantic, "What took you so long?" Sadly she only noticed after she said it.

He cocked his eyebrow, "Not what you should be saying to your rescuer now should you?" _Oh GODS! His voice still had the effect of turning her insides into quivering masses of jelly_! Now Yuya really had the time to take him in. He had put on more muscle since the last time she had seen him. She could feel it even as her palm rested lightly on his shoulders. He had a confident air about him that came only after a transition period between childhood and adulthood. His hair was more unkempt than usual and Yuya allowed her to give into the gentle gesture of trying to smooth back his hair. His jaw had become more angular and as she scraped her knuckles across it she felt the testimony of a little stubble. He had definitely grown taller and more attractive if it was possible since the last time she had set eyes on him. The one thing that had definitely changed was his pair of garnet eyes. They bore into her and threatened to hypnotize her. The last time she had looked at him, those eyes had held awe and greed for something none other had. Now they held a hunger for something he knew he could possess and the determination to see that craving through.

"Teme… I missed you!" Yuya whispered, she refused to raise her head.

"I tried," Kyo raised her head, "You must know I tried. But no one believed me." Clearing his throat he released her head and said, "Well I can see you've changed. I seriously never thought it could happen, but you actually became more ugly, dog face!"

- - - - - - - - - -

In a tree, a rabbit, otter and hawk slapped their foreheads at his stupidity.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yuya pouted and turned away from Kyo to walk out of the water, "Well, you could've left me here. The way you turned out, you could already be married with five mistresses." She heard him splashing after her and it gave her little satisfaction that even after all these years she could get him to follow her.

Years of climbing in and out of water rendered Yuya a certain grace as she swished out of the lake. Kyo on the other hand splashed his way out unceremoniously. "What! Dog face I dare you to repeat that!" Whirling around, her hair slapped Kyo in the face. "Gladly," she took a step forwards. "You should already be married," another step. "And have an unlimited amount of mistresses," she prodded him in the middle of the chest. "Along with five screaming children that keep you up at night!" She shoved him and he fell into the water, landing unceremoniously on his derriere.

"But dog face, with you I wouldn't be able to keep a mistress and I'm sure we can arrange to have five children though I have no idea what it do to you." Yuya stood in open-mouthed horror. She closed her mouth to stop the choke from escaping, getting her emotions out of control and grated out, "You haven't changed one bit have you?" But even as she said those words, Yuya found it hard not to submit to Kyo's demands because of the rakish smile he plastered on and the way the droplets of water clung to his face.

Kyo began to stand up and Yuya who was unable to face him turned and began walking. She had not taken five steps before a cold hand grabbed her elbow. Horror that Nobunaga had found them engulfed her like a tidal wave and she spun around… to come face to face with Kyo. Hastily she tried to cover up the emotion in her eyes but it was too late.

"Yuya… What did he do to you?" Kyo stepped closer and stroked her hair while keeping a firm grip on her elbow. Against her will Yuya shivered. "Yuya… You're afraid of someone." She tried to avert her face but he dragged her eyes back, refusing to relinquish the topic just like that. "Yuya - "

"YUYA! Yuya…" came a male voice some distance off.

The fury in Kyo's eyes was indescribable. His carefully controlled anger caused him to grip Yuya fast. "No Kyo!" Yuya struggled against the bonds of his fingers "Kyo, you must go! Now! Before he finds you." His fingers tightened but not enough to bruise, "Who is _he_? He's the one who hurt you isn't he? Let him come, I'll kill him!" "NO!" rasped Yuya. Reaching up Yuya framed Kyo's face in her hands hoping to avert his attention, "He's too strong. You must go!"

"Yuya!" The voice was getting closer.

"Then tell me how to bring you away." "A vow of everlasting love. That's the only way, and you must make sure to tell the entire world." Yuya spoke hurriedly, "But there is no way to achieve such a feat!" Kyo was quick to object, "Come to the palace tomorrow night. There is a ball… I will break this curse!" "Kyo, you HAVE to go NOW!" That was the last thing that Yuya said before Kyo pulled her to him moulding her body to his tempered steel one. "A kiss, then I'll go." Yuya gave him a peck on the cheek, "NOW GO…"

"I'll expect a proper kiss tomorrow night." Kyo threw something to her and then he was gone.

Yuya caught the necklace in her hands. It was the same one she had lost so many years ago… She sighed, Yuya didn't doubt Kyo's sentiments. She believed that he did hold affections for her… but the depth of his emotions were a mystery and Yuya didn't want him to think she would do as he commanded so she continued to refuse.

To the right some bushes crackled. Yuya spun around clutching the necklace in the fist of her hand. Nobunaga struggled out of the foliage. "Well, how is my favourite princess?" Yuya glared at him in reply. "Oh, come now Yuya. You know you love me, it just takes a little time to find that spot inside you. By the way, I thought I heard voices." "Voices?" queried Yuya, proud she could keep the quaver from her voice. "Yes…" by now Nobunaga's snooping had got him too close to the tree where her friends were situated. "I…I… Have decided to be your… queen." Yuya exhaled in a rush, '_I hope Kyo knows what he's doing._'

Delighted Nobunga exclaimed, "Oh, Yuya you have no idea how happy you've made me! I'll even cut my hair when we are wed!" Following his words he gathered clumps of his bushy white hair as if to prove his point. "By the way… You wouldn't happen to know who this belong to, would you?" Yuya gave a short gasp of horror, for from behind his back Nobunaga had pulled Kyo's discarded bow. He gave a low chuckle, "Go to the ball? A vow of everlasting love? You are pathetic!" Nobunaga ripped the necklace from Yuya's hands. Eyes flashing Yuya countered, "Make no mistake, Kyo will come for me. He promised! I will be at that ball tomorrow!"

The enchanter gave a short bark of laughter, "I do not doubt that he will make a vow, but not to you. Because my dear, you have forgotten one important fact." And with a flourish, Nobunaga gestured to the sky, "Tomorrow night there is no moon." Horrified Yuya sank to her knees, "No… no…" And Yuya was left sobbing with Nobunaga's laugh echoing in his wake.

AN: I'm so sorry guys! I know I have an obligation since I started this story and there is no excuse for me just leaving it hanging like that. I will try not to have a repeat, but I am quite busy this year with school. Do forgive me in the coming months should I not update promptly. From now on I shall not be including author notes. Sincerely I ask forgiveness.


	8. Chapter 7

**Samurai Princess**

**Disclaimer:** The usual... I own nothing except my own ideas.

**Chapter 7**

Kyo returned with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye. Almost immediately a servant who carried his mother's summons accosted him. He walked into the ballroom to see Okuni giving out orders like arrows from a bow. He almost pitied them, almost. As it was he had to live with her all his life without reprieve.

Kyo walked into the grand ballroom, pushing the double doors open with no effort at all. It was bustling with activity, cooks running about florists hoisting arrangements, servants hanging up streamers and banners and in the midst of it all sat his mother randomly calling out orders. Kyo felt like laughing, all this wasn't suitable for his future bride! It would have to change.

"Mother, what's all this?"

"Oh, Kyo! It's good that you're back darling. Well, how do you like the preparations?"

Kyo shot a look around, "The blue must go!" And once he got down to it he couldn't be stopped.

"More red banners! Do we not have _any_ orchids?"

"I'm sorry Your Highness, orchids aren't avai-"

"SO GET SOME!" Kyo roared, "And while you're at it get some mauve lilac and some tuberose as well!"

Next came the chef, "What is this? Where are the sweets? More tarts and cakes!" The poor short man went flying to the kitchen almost tripping over his apron in his haste to carry out the Prince's orders.

"Has anyone seen Benitora?" asked Kyo an exasperated look on his face.

"No one has seen him Kyo," answered Okuni, preoccupied with getting the flowers in her hair absolutely right.

"That's impossible, who's gonna be my best man then?" The noise that was made by the clattering of the tray of flowers was dulled by the scream as Okuni launched herself at Kyo.

"Do tell your dear Mama who she is?" Kyo scoffed and shook his head, but a smile played at the corners of his mouth. "Well, at least promise to tell me when she appears." Kyo nodded this time.

And so, after dutifully delivering this piece of information, Kyo walked out of the hall intending to get in some training before the princesses began converging upon the palace in about 8 hours.

- - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

"Oh, Yuya! Don't look at me like that! This is for your own good."

Yuya glared up at Nobunaga who was looking at her through the door fifty feet above the water level where she was. He had thrown some roses in to try and liven her up a little he said but with a few pecks of her beak they were destroyed. The worst part was she knew she couldn't escape because Nobunaga had located all her friends and thrown them into the well/tower with her. Most likely it used to be used for torure purposes, there were chains and manacles lining the walls. There was however an annoying lack of stairs. The water that lay stagnant at the bottom of the tower was most likely coming from the moat outside.

Another smaller door opened at the top of the tower, "Oh, by the way, I brought you another little friend to replace your prince tonight." And there hung the stupidest male Yuya had ever seen. He was thin and wore a cloth over his shockingly red hair. Currently he was struggling against the witch that was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. "Poor little fellow. He got lost in the woods." Finally he did fall in. Not one to abandon helpless souls, Yuya dove into the water and pulled him up. The door was slammed immediately after that.

Yuya scrutinized the newcomer, and found traces of a boy he knew when she was younger. Oh this was just too much! Two ghosts form her past in less than 24 hours. Yuya felt like laughing.

"Cheer up Yuya! We'll get you out of here!" Yuya looked up at Sakuya who was perched atop a beam that jutted out approximately three feet from the surface of the water. Kyoshiro the otter was satisfied to float around in the water at the bottom of the tower while Yukimura perched himself beside Sakuya.

Yukimura didn't say a thing. He was pensive in his silence and Yuya didn't wish to disturb him. Then the all jumped when Yukimura exclaimed.

"I got it! For water to get in here, there must be a hole. If the hole is small enough, Kyoshiro might be able to get through!"

Even before he finished Kyoshiro was denying, "No! I can't do that! Do you _know _what's on the other side of this wall _in the water_?"

Sakuya exhibited her wheedling skills and after a long and heated argument, Kyoshiro consented to his beloved's wishes that he go outside, get into the castle, find the tower and unlock the door so the other four would be able to get out.

"But I don't understand why you and Yukimura-san cant get me out," whined Kyoshiro to Yuya. Kyoshiro bit back, "Well, maybe if you would eat less there would be a chance that the job could be accomplished faster. But if you so insist to idle away time chatting, Yuya-san will _never_ break this curse!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyoshiro muttered profanities under his breath as he scampered through the maze of passages. He had made it past the hungry mutant zombie aquatic life within the moat, made it past Santera and now had to find _one door_ in a thousand. Each door he opened he found nothing of any use, empty or reeking of rotting flesh. He opened yet another door, his otter paws scratching against the wood. Seeing the cell unoccupied he was prepared to go scampering off but then heard a sound.

His heart beat sped up. His eyes widened and his mind lost control of his body. A dark figure approached and Kyoshiro was frantically saying his last prayers, watched as his life flashed before his eyes and stood motionless. The figure spoke, "Well, well. If it isn't a little otter com to save me."

The voice was distinctly female if cracked from misuse. She crouched down, her long matted hair hung before her face which had a waxy pallor giving a ghostly effect to her. Her sunken eyes only enhanced this fact.

She spoke again, "Well little otter, are you an otter?"

Kyoshiro found his voice again, "No I'm _not_! I'm the second prince of the Mibu line. Second only to my brother Prince Kyo! My name is Kyoshiro. And I am certainly _no otter_! What are you doing here?"

The female bowed her head, "Nobunaga thought I would come in useful so he trapped me here. I do the cooking and cleaning. Sometimes that is."

Kyoshiro felt sorry for the unfortunate girl, "Hey, I might need help, so why don't you come along with me. I have to help some of my friends."

As they ran through the passages, the female led as she seemed to know the way to the tower Kyoshiro asked for her name. Her answer was ambiguous, "I don't have a name. At least, not anymore. No one would refer to me as the person I was before so I no longer use it."

- - - - - - - - - -

Yukimura was getting impatient. _Where was Kyoshiro?_ Just as Yukimura was preparing to pull out some of his feathers, he heard a little scuffle from above.

"Come on, heave-ho, heave-ho… Just a little more…" And with a groan the hinges of the door gave way opened.

"Yuya-chan! Hurry! We have to get you outta here!" said the small otter head that popped over the edge.

Yuya tried to get Benitora to move but he was so horrified that any of the animals were approaching him that he merely screamed and refused to let go. Sighing, Yuya left him confident that he would be able to find his way out sooner or later. So, while she and Yukimura flew up, Sakuya jumped from beam to protruding beam. Within no time at all they were at the top and climbing out of the hole.

The first thing that Yuya noticed was the old had in the corner. She jumped back with a squawk.

"No, no! Please, I'm here to help," the woman raised both hands in a gesture of non-violence.

"How do we know that?" Yukimura demanded.

The old woman bowed her head, "Because I too am a victim of Nobunaga's spells." She raised her head, "Just like how you are not really a falcon, I'm not really an old woman."

Yuya looked at Yukimura. Right now she trusted his judgment infinitely. Finally he bobbed his beaked head and they took off, following the old woman. Paths and passages that they would normally not have chosen or seen became clearer and within ten minutes the night air on a balcony high above the ground greeted them.

Yuya was almost about to turn back to her friends when Yukimura shouted, "GO! You have no time to waste! You have to reach the castle!"

And so, with a nod, Yuya spread her wings and dropped over the railing.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yukimura turned back, readying to transport everyone out of the castle. He frowned.

"Who are you?" he directed to the hag standing in the dark.

She cringed back, almost as though she was afraid, "I'd rather not be known by name. I disappeared a long time ago, and names have power. I learned it the hard way through Nobunaga."

"Yukimura-sama! We should get down and wait for Yuya-san shouldn't we?" asked Sakuya.

Though marginally, Yukimura detected the slight widening of the hag's eyes. "Yes, let's go. The castle is quite complicated, so I'll go on ahead, you can follow." And he took off.

It took some time but they eventually did make it out without mishaps. As they sequestered themselves behind a cluster of trees on the outside of the moat, Yukimura began questioning the woman.

"What are you called by?"

She hesitated as though thinking of her name, "You may call me Kira."

"How long have you been with Nobunaga?"

She shook her head. "Yukimura-sama, leave her alone. She can do no harm to us."

Yukimura swung towards Sakuya, "Can you vouch for that?" He advanced, "Can you be her guarantor that should anything go wrong because of her, you will take the blame?"

Sakuya, normally a meek person, faced Yukimura now her eyes blazing in the body of a rabbit. "Yes I can!"

Kyoshiro stood behind her trying to get her to back down but it was in vain. Yukimura conceded in the end.

Their progress was so much faster now that their aim was achieved. The mismatched band was no longer worried about being found out. They hurried through the corridors. For all her haggard and bent appearance, the crone seemed not to be slowed one whit. And then, they were out in the night air. But it was just their bad luck that they would come out to the exit and find absolutely no bridge or way across.

Yukimura cursed. Only he would be able to get across. It was too dangerous for the others to brave the moat and the creatures that called it home. He was loath to leave his companions; he had a responsibility.

"Wood. Get me wood," the old woman rasped out. He whirled on her, "What good would that do, woman? We have no bridge, and you want to make a fire!" She cringed back at his reprimand, then drew herself up to her full hunchbacked height, "If you have any wish to escape here alive and well, Lord Yukimura, and if that sentiment extends to your companions, you will bring me some wood!"

He was just about to squawk back a retort when Sakuya said to him, "Yukimura-sama, just do as she asks. It could not be much worse that it already is." He puffed his feathers angrily, but took off anyway. All of them gathered wood and laid it at her feet. Then Yukimura witnessed the most amazing thing.

The woman bent down and picked a stick and with just a wave she managed to make a wobbly bridge going across the moat. More than once, the old woman almost fell in, but Kyoshiro and Sakuya made sure she didn't. Meanwhile Yukimura waited for them on the other bank.

The old woman hopped off and went to sit under a tree, but Yukimura stopped her. "We have to go further into the forest. If Nobunaga comes back and finds you missing, this will be the first place he looks."

The old woman snorted, "Nobunaga hasn't realized that I still live. I think he gave up about 2 years ago."

They walked about ten meters in and finally Yukimura declared the site suitable. Kira fell onto her rear, cradled by some tree roots. She stretched out her feet in front of her and that was accompanied by a symphony of creaking bones. Kira sighed. "Kira-san. Do you need anything?" questioned the little bunny.

Giving a wry smile the geriatric woman said, "Nothing except for Yukimura-sama to stop glaring at me."

The bunny and the otter glanced at each other, "Ne, Kira-san. We only mentioned Yukimura-sama's name a couple of times. How did you know it?"

'_Damn_!'

"I… er… have a good memory." Thank goodness the animals accepted this, because she wouldn't have been able to explain to them _how_ she knew the Sanada heir.

"Sakuya-san, why is Yukimura-sama here?"

"Hmm," the rabbit's nose twitched. "I don't rightly know, but I believe it has something to do with this woman he fell in love with. I think she turned him down and he had to do something to prove himself to her but he ended up here instead."

"Oh! That's really sad…" her voice laden with feelings.

"Yes! I know! I wouldn't know what to do is Kyoshiro-san left me now!"

"Enough!" The leaves of one tree rustled, "Get some rest. Yuya will need is if anything goes wrong."

Everyone got comfortable and Kyoshiro and Sakuya were aslees in minutes.

Yukimura fluttered to the ground, "You know magic."

Kira inclined her head. "How did you learn?"

"I have been cooped up in Nobunaga's dungeon for years. He made me do so many things for him. One of them was preparing potions that were of small importance. As time went by, I found I could do conjuring. He doesn't know it of course."

"If I asked you to conjure an image… could you?"

"I would need a bowl and water."

"Stay here." Within minutes Yukimura returned with a small bowl and water.

Kira placed the bowl in her lap, "Who am I scrying for?"

"The person who holds my heart." Kira didn't move for a moment, "This might take a little longer. Usually I would ask for a name."

Patiently she gazed into the bowl. Slowly ripples began to disturb the surface of the water. When they subsided however, Kira saw only her reflection in the water.

"Yukimura-sama, I'm sorry. I could not find her."

"What? What does that mean? Is she…"

Kira turned her head away, "I'm sorry."

His hurt clouded the air. Slowly he backed up and ascended his tree. While on the ground a lone tear caressed Kira's cheek for the girl who would never know Yukimura's love.

* * *

**AN: **Okay guys, I'm just so sorry! I've been really busy, what with coming so close to failing my exams n all. This isn't the best chapter I've written so far. But please bear with me. and my faithful readers who have been with me from the start, I wouldn't blame you if you are entertaining thoughts of me on a wooden stake.


	9. Chapter 8

**Samurai Princess Chapter 8**

By: Nighttime Wish

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SDK or Swan Princess. Only a stupid computer and wireless that decided to breakdown just when I wanted to post this!

**Chapter 8**

It was no easy feat to continue her wings flapping. Before this Yuya hadn't realized exactly how far the castle was. from Nobunga's abode. Now, her muscles ached and she wished for even a whisper of a draught to carry her with higher momentum.

'_I hope I'm not too late._'

For what seemed like hours, Yuya had been flying. Then in the distance, so faint that it almost seemed not to be there, Yuya saw the lights of the castle. A beacon of hope, those lights beckoned her, giving her bearings of where she was.

Then she was flying over the village that was exactly as she remembered. The stream, the paddock, the square… and finally the castle came into view. Oh, the castle! The last time she had seen it was when she had visited and a ball had been thrown. but that was long ago…

Hiding in the shadows was no easy feat for a bright red phoenix. Yuya flew to the highest windows, planning on using them to gain access. From her vantage point, Yuya could see many couples dancing.

She almost fell out of the sky as she saw Kyo. Dashingly handsome as ever, the mysterious prince was garbed in all black. All around the room colors swirled, but it wasn't the women surrounding the room that had caught Yuya's attention… It was the woman Kyo was dancing with.

'_No! Kyo, that's not me! Kyo!_' shouted Yuya in her mind as she tried to open the window with her beak.

It was sealed shut. She looked once again to the woman Kyo was holding. It was an exact replica of her! If Yuya hadn't been sure of herself, she could have sworn that the woman down there was the real Yuya Shinna.

She flitted around, trying every window, opening and grate, but none yielded. And each time she tried to capture Kyo's attention, the bitch on his arm would turn him another way and flash a triumphant smile at the bird.

What's more, Kyo seemed to be perfectly content with the attention he was receiving from the female!

'_No! I mustn't give up! Not now!_' and Yuya went right back to searching for a way in.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyo had almost despaired. His mother had promised a quiet affair, not one such as elaborate as this!

All around, women were touching his sleeve or offering a perfumed hand. It was making him sick, but he politely entertained each one for the fixed amount of time that it would not seem rude.

Halfway through the party, Okuni had decided that it would be good if Kyo would dance with each and every one of the unattached young ladies present. The men who were invited stood no chance.

So Kyo had to endure each toe stepping, mindless dithering waltz while he envied the men who stood off to one side.

DUM! DUM! DUM!

Kyo had just finished yet another dance and looked hopefully towards the double doors. She was not here yet, but that could just be her.

Lightning flashed as the footmen opened the oak doors.

Kyo was speechless, '_She came! She actually came!_'

Outwardly, he was as unaffected as ever. Smoothly, he walked to the staircase an reached it just in time to intercept her stepping onto the floor.

"Yuya"

"Kyo," she smiled sweetly.

Yuya looked wonderful. He blond hair was left down and she wore little rouge that pinkened her lips. She was wearing a white dress with black lace and around her neck was the necklace that he had given her just yesterday.

"Late as usual."

"I felt that my late arrival would bring me more attention."

Kyo didn't feel that anything was wrong, even when she took his hand and kissed the back of it he never suspected.

Off to the side Kyo could see Okuni and many of the other guests staring in horror. The prince was actually behaving gentle and kind… the world must be surely ending.

Kyo snapped his fingers and music picked up. He gazed at Yuya softly. Her head was pillowed on his shoulder as they danced. She was however susceptible to suddenly changing directions midway through a step.

"Oi, still haven't learned how to properly dance?"

"Even if I haven't, I'm sure you'd be happy to teach me after we are together."

Kyo's jaw tightened, "Yuya, I can't wait anymore, and I don't think you want to wait."

He just got a smile in return. He sensed though she wasn't completely there. Though her lips might be smiling, her eyes weren't.

"Stop the music!" shouted Kyo, striding away from Yuya.

Within moments, the hall fell quiet. Only the occasional question filtered up. Kyo was very quiet at first, looking in the opposite direction of where the Princess stood. His fists clenched and unclenched against his thighs. Then he spun around and spread his arm in a circle, encompassing everyone.

"Good friends, subjects… and mother. You were told that tonight I would take a wife, and as promised I have chosen one."

Now Kyo turned to Yuya, each step bringing him closer to her, "She is someone that I never thought I could love. Once before I proposed to her but I was turned down. I won't make that mistake again. I know now that she is the only one for me. So, I stand before you, denouncing any false hopes and clearly making a vow, of my everlasting love… to Shinna Yuya."

In the distance it sounded as though a woman screamed and lightning arced while thunder boomed. Everyone without exception looked about trying to ascertain where the sound came from.

The doors to the hall slammed open. A figure stood, silhouetted by the light. He raised his hands and began slowly clapping. A mocking sound that traveled throughout the room.

"Well done! Well done, if I might say so myself, Princeling!" said the newcomer.

Kyo stood in font of Yuya, one hand motioning her back while the other went to rest on the pommel of his sword that he wore at all times.

"Who are you? What do you want here?"

The man waggled a finger, "Ah, there's the catch Princeling. I'm here about Yuya."

"Nobunaga!" Kyo bit out. "You have no power here. I already made the vow!"

Nobunaga cackled, "Ah that's the thing! The curse called for a vow of everlasting love," he went serious, "but you, you have just made a vow of everlasting death!"

He flicked a finger towards Yuya who crumpled.

Kyo sank to the ground after her. He furiously shook at her shoulder, calling her name. Kyo was unprepared though for the body to turn to ash.

For a moment he knealt, too angry to do anything, then the rage took over. Giving a low roar, Kyo charged Nobunaga. Grabbing the enchanter by the collar and lifting him Kyo growled out, "What have you done with her? Give her back!"

"Calm down Princeling, your anger will be your downfall," Nobunaga seemed unaffected about the current turn of events.

Kyo was almost nose to nose with the sorcerer now, "Give Yuya back!" It was spoken softly, but possessed a black threat that promised a hard compensation.

"Easy little prince, I didn't do anything. Yuya is…" here he paused and gave a small flick of his wrist, "Out of time."

"Out of time!" Kyo raged, "How dare you!"

"You seem desperate princeling, very well, I'll give you one last chance. But you better hurry," Nobunaga taunted as he gestured to the window.

Kyo turned to look, but didn't let go in case it was just another trick. His red eyes narrowed, and then he threw Nobunaga aside as he ran. A sense of urgency had overtaken him when he had seen the barely imperceptible trace of red in the dark sky.

"Better hurry little prince," Nobunaga's disembodied voice taunted, "She's fading away quickly."

Kyo rode hard on his horse, but no sooner had he come close, than vines and branches block his path. Adrenaline fueled his blood as he hacked with abandon that which stood in his path. Though he might have looked furious, that fury prevented the onset of terror for the girl he was chasing.

The lake came into view. Kyo swung off the stallion and hit the ground running.

"Yuya!" he shouted turning round, his sword drawn. He called again when he received no answer, "YUYA!"

A small whimper, but that was all he needed. Off at a run again, he only stopped when he came to a small stone pagoda that had been destroyed with years of weathering. A form was enveloped in a red glow and when it faded, Yuya was left, lying in an almost deathlike pose.

Kyo rushed forwards and sank beside her only to pull Yuya's weak body into the confines of his embrace. "Yuya," he whispered as though he were in a church.

She didn't stir.

"Yuya, please…" He tucked her golden head under his chin as he pleaded. His eyes closed against the onslaught of emotions as he refused to accept what had happened.

"Yuya, you can't, not now. I won't let you!"

"I don't think this is something you can order," came the weak reply.

"Yuya…" he pulled her away so he could see her face.

"Kyo, I'm sorry… my fault…"

"Quiet!" Then in a softer tone, "You always did talk too much."

"No, Kyo. There's something… lake… you must… I can't," she gasped out.

"You can! I still need you Yuya. You won't hear it again so remember that, and I haven't given you permission to leave yet."

Yuya gave a small smile and reached up to touch Kyo's cheek, "Too late Kyo. I'm so weak now, just tired. Remember, in the lake."

Her hand fell and her chest stopped moving.

"Yuya! Yuya! YUYA!" he gritted his teeth together. Reverently he put Yuya down before storming to the lip of the lake.

"WHERE ARE YOU! COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF! IT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY! DO YOU HEAR ME! THE VOW I MADE WAS FOR HER!"

"I don't think they heard you back at the castle, try a little louder."

Kyo whirled around, "I am going to kill you!"

Nobunaga laughed, "We'll see."

Kyo charged and Nobunaga deflected the blow with a gauntlet. Then an explosion threw him back. Through squinted eyes, Kyo could see something large and winged that disappeared just as soon as it appeared.

He whirled around, his sword loose in his hand, ready for attack from any direction. Then it struck.

The great monster pounced and Kyo managed to get his sword up just in time to block. It took the sword like a toothpick and snapped it between its jaws. At least nine feet tall, it seemed taller now that Kyo was pinned under it. Red eyes and jaws that dripped with foul saliva looked at him in the face. It gave a smile that was more of a snarl.

Kyo's searching hand managed to find a rock. Forcefully, he brought it up and slammed it against the beast's snout. It roared in pain and Kyo took that opportunity to scramble out from under it.

Kyo picked up a stick and attempted clubbing the creature. But a brush of its wing threw Kyo back and managed to wind him. The next thing he knew was that he was suspended upside down and the ground was approaching fast.

With a sickening thud, Kyo's body hit the ground. He attempted to get up, but collapsed back again. Maybe he should stop fighting? Maybe that way he'd get to see Yuya faster? That would probably take away the pain…

SLAP! SLAP!

"Wake up! Wake up! Come on! You have to beat him!"

Slowly Kyo opened his eyes. There was a talking otter slapping him. If he was dead, why did it hurt so much?

Behind the otter, in a copse of trees, Kyo could make out a hawk, rabbit and an old woman. Summoning the last bits of his energy, Kyo dragged himself into the tree line, out of sight.

The old woman helped drag him in. Then she was muttering, "You must get to the lake. It's there, you must get it!"

"What…" he rasped out.

"The sword! It's there! It has been waiting for you all these years!" the woman hissed.

There was muttering around him, Kyo was barely conscious.

"Kyoshiro, you have to get it… You're the only one who can go into the water. Yuki, go help him."

"Kyoshiro?" Kyo sat up.

The otter jumped onto his lap, "Yes you peabrain! I'm not dead yet, but if you don't get that sword, we're all not gonna live very long!"

Kyo foisted himself up, and accompanied by angry roars of the beast they hatched a plan.

Kyo stood behind a tree on the opposite side of the lake, just by the bank was Kyoshiro and Yuki. They gave him a thumbs up, the sign that he had to act now.

As soonas Kyo rolled from the trees, the beast's large head swung towards him. From then it was a clear sprint. Dodging everything it threw at him. Battered and bruised, he got up again.

'_Where are those useless creatures?_'

Dodge.

Jump.

Duck.

Roll.

Then Kyo saw the animals lugging the sword. Compared to them the sword was huge, almost four feet long. Changing his step midstride, Kyo swerved and went straight to the lake.

'_SHIT! They still don't have it!_'

Just as he felt he was done for, the otter scrambled up… dragging a sword behind him.

Kyo reached it in time and spun quick enough to feel the monster's jaws just an inch from his elbow as they slammed shut. With a flick of his wrist, the scabbard was flung off and with practiced aim, Kyo stabbed the weapon into the beast's eye.

It reared back, roaring in pain. Oh the noise! With it's last good eye it advanced, determined to finish him off. Kyo was now between a lake and a monster. Logic dictated that such a puny sword wouldn't be ale to kill such a creature, but he had to have hope! This was the only way he could bring Yuya back.

Dropping to a charging stance, Kyo took aim and gave a cry and charged. The beast bellowed a challenge and bent it's head down to attack, but Kyo was just a split second too soon. Ducking under the neck, the soft underbelly of the beast presented itself. Never look a gift horse in the mouth.

Kyo pulled back his arm and with all his weight driving the blade, he pierced through the epithelial lining into the heart. It gave a cry and lurched, trying to pull back. Kyo was having none of it! He twisted the sword and dragged it to make the wound larger. The monster reared back, clawing at it's chest attempting to dislodge the weapon. It fell and after convulsing a few timed it laid still.

Only when the carcass began to glow red did Kyo remember the girl.

He rushed to her side and collapsed onto his knees.

"Come on, wake up," he murmured more to himself than anything as he gently brushed a few stray strands of hair from Yuya's face. He hauled her into his lap, "Wake up, girl. I won't forgive you if you don't!"

Her body remained still.

"Come on, you have to wake up," his voice cracking. He dropped his chin to her forehead and placed a kiss on her temples and between similar featherlight kisses he said, "Yuya… That promise I made… At the ball… It was all for you… Do you know why… Because I love you… Gods I love you so much… Now be a good girl and come back…"

Nothing.

Kyo's frame began to shake with quiet sobs when, "Kyo…"

He raised his head scarcely able to believe, "Yeah Yuya, it's me. Say something else!"

"God, my head feels like it was bashed in…" Kyo managed a shaky laugh before hauling her up into his arms.

"Come on, we're going back. This time I'm introducing you to my mother."

Yuya curled her arm around his neck, "What, are you going to ask for her blessings?"

Kyo turned an innocently confused expression to her, "I don't need to. You're marrying me whether you like it or not."

Yuya pulled herself up a little and grazed her lips along the underside of Kyo's throat, "So you're finally going to make an honest woman of me, huh?"

When his Adam's apple bobbed, she gave a throaty laugh and dragged her tongue over it, "Yuya," he growled, "You're injured and have just recently been through a terrible trauma. But if you continue to do that, I'll have to insist that all our meetings be chaperoned until the marriage."

Yuya chuckled, "Just take me home, Kyo."

Kyo maneuvered both of them onto his horse, "I'll never let you go Yuya."

She turned her head into his chest and mumbled, "Be careful what you wish for."

- - - - - - - - - -

Kira watched from the side the exchange between the prince and princess. It was so sweet, and the girl deserved a happy ending. But there were many who would not be able to reap such a reward from the situation.

There was a glow from behind her. As quickly as her aching limbs would allow, the old woman turned. The bird, otter and rabbit were glowing softly. Slowly, their limbs began to elongate. Then the fur on their bodies melted into fine woven cloth and the fur on their heads grew longer, forming hair. When the transformation was complete, three whole people stood before Kira.

Sakuya came forward and took her hands, "Thank you, Grandmother, for all you have done." Kyoshiro also came forth and thanked her. Yukimura walked off. Kira watched him go with a heavy heart, now that was one young man with a lot of grief in him. More than was healthy for one of his age.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Yukimura walked to the far side of the lake. He couldn't be around so many people at once, it made him uneasy. He gripped his fist, but the object in his palm prevented him from completely closing it.

Yukimura lifted his palm to look at the bauble nestled there. An amethyst the size of an acorn winked back at him. It was for _her_.

'_I promised myself that once the curse was broken I would let go of the past. I have to finalize this. I HAVE to let go!_'

So, drawing back his fist, preparing for a strong throw, the Sanada heir let loose, tossing the chain and pendant into the murky depths of the water. It had been a while since it had left his palm, but still he stood there. An aching wound had been torn in his soul and he felt as though he had just seared it closed with a hot iron.

Just as he was turning from the lake, there was a brilliant flash of light.

'_What the-_' then he took off running.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kira had walked just close enough to the lip of the lake to see Yukimura toss something into the lake that made a good splash. She watched him a little until a 'plop' distracted her. With her poor eyesight, it took a while to notice, but she traced a shiny object in the water. Curiously, she waded in, careful to keep her feet dry. But the stone was in a slightly deeper part so she took one step too many and was in the water to her knees.

Just before her hand touched the jewel, there was a bright flash. It was warm and washed over her pleasantly. Her limbs were aching, but it was a good ache. Her hand closed about something cold and hard and she pulled it in. The light had been so bright, even after it faded she had to blink a few times before the spots cleared.

She turned her head to look at the bank. There stood the proud Sanada Yukimura, slack jawed. She glanced down, enough to see firm skin across her hands and a lithe body. A smile curved her lips.

Kosuke Anayama was back.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Yukimura couldn't believe it. All those years under spells must have effected him somehow.

Dressed in blue, she was a little stooped, one hand in the water she looked like some siren come to him. The charcoal of her hair fell around her in long strands. Then she turned her head and he saw those blue, blue eyes.

_She_ was there. _She _was alive._ She_ was here!

And when she quietly said his name, in that voice of _hers_, he knew, she was _his_!

"Anna…" he croaked.

She gave him that small smile again, before turning to walk to the bank. The water lapped against the blue dress she wore. And she kept walking, straight into his arms. She folded her arms around his waist and hugged him softly.

"I've missed you," the words were quiet and innocent, but breathed against his ear, it was the strongest seduction that even a man like him could not resist.

With a hand buried in her hair and another wrapped around her slight waist holding her still, Yukimura pulled away only to go right back in for a proper kiss. Once he pulled back he murmured into her mouth, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

**A/N: **So how many people have put me onto their most hated person list for not updating. I'll bet everyone thought I had disbanded. Glad to prove you wrong. Only the prologue after this. For everyone who stayed with me from the beginning, thanks. I think it's been a year since I started this so thank you so much for being so patient.


End file.
